A Long Time Coming
by BuffyL
Summary: CHAPTER 11 IS UP! YAY! Please RR! This is how I think Buffy and Angel should reunite in Angel's Season 5. Seeing as how we won't get to see it on TV, I thought I'd write it for Joss since he's incapable of an kind of humanity.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Buffy and Angel are forced to work together in order to save reality. Set sometime after the middle of Angel Season 5.  
  
Chapter 1 Buffy sighed. She really, really didn't want to have anything to do with Angel and his Wolfram and Hart deal, but she needed his help. The world needed their help. At the moment, the Slayer was on a plane landing at LAX. Giles had sent her with a file of what exactly was happening that they needed Angel's help on. Buffy was by herself too. Dawn had been left in Italy with Xander so she could finish school. No one really knew how long this mission would take. That is if Angel chose to accept the mission.  
  
Giles had set up an appointment with Angel and had kept her identity a secret so it would catch Angel off guard. He figured a little jolt would force Angel to help. Buffy knew him better than that. At least, she thought she did. The two had spent so much time apart, Buffy couldn't figure out her feelings when it came to Angel any more. With Spike gone, it should have been easy, but even dead Spike complicated things. Despite her internal conflict, Buffy found herself checking her hair, makeup, and clothes in the bathroom in the lobby before she headed to Angel's office. No one was around. The place was obviously closed. Giles had made sure that it was like that.  
  
With a sigh, Buffy knocked on the door. "Come on in." Angel called. With another dramatic sigh, Buffy opened the door and walked in. Angel didn't look up at first, so she turned around and shut the door. "You must be my late night appointment."  
  
"Yeah." Buffy turned around. "I am. Sorry."  
  
"Buffy? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I keep asking myself that question, but Giles wrote it down." She handed Angel the file. "We need your help."  
  
Angel glanced at the file in his hands, but chose to ignore it. "I thought you don't trust me."  
  
"Angel...." She looked at his hurt eyes. "It's this place.... After everything you told me about it before and everything I learned all on my own.... I just don't understand why you would take this place."  
  
"It's complicated."  
  
"It always is." There was an uncomfortable silence between them. Buffy couldn't stand it. "At least you're looking.... Like you always have."  
  
"And how's that?"  
  
"Pretty decent.... Timeless even."  
  
"You're looking pretty decent yourself."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You get dressed up a lot?"  
  
"This is dressed up? Look at you! You're in a suit."  
  
"I'm C.E.O. of a law firm."  
  
"An evil law firm that corrupts. For all I know, I could be talking to Angelus."  
  
"You're not and you know it."  
  
"Ok, maybe I was grasping, but I can never be too sure with you anymore."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means that you've changed so much...."  
  
"So have you."  
  
"For the better."  
  
"How's your cookie dough self working out?"  
  
"Still baking and regretting ever using that analogy."  
  
"How's Dawn?"  
  
"She's good. Still in Italy."  
  
"You like it there?"  
  
"It's ok. I miss Sunnydale."  
  
"Bet you never thought you'd say that in your lifetime."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Uh.... Why don't you....Here, have a seat." Angel held out his hand to the conference table and pulled out a chair for Buffy.  
  
"Thanks." She looked around. "You've always been one for swank. You decorate this place yourself?"  
  
"Sorta. Most of its mine from things I've collected, but for the most part it was designed for me." Buffy nodded. "So, what have you got here?"  
  
"Giles said the coven in England was picking up on some serious mojo happenings over here in the desert near LA."  
  
"Did they say what kind?"  
  
"They weren't sure exactly. The fabric of reality is being torn down apparently. The details are in that file...."  
  
"I want to hear them from you."  
  
"Are you trying to get on my nerves with all this lawyer crap?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then read the file. That's why I brought it. I was hoping you could make some sense of it because I sure as hell can't."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No, I'm sorry." Buffy waved her hand nonchalantly. "Jet lag."  
  
Angel skimmed the file a couple of times and then looked back up. "Wesley said that the psychics here were picking up something weird, but they couldn't figure out what either. It's out in the desert."  
  
"They get a specific location? The seers in the coven had a hard time pinning the place down."  
  
"So did the psychics. But they finally got a general location." Angel walked over to his desk and picked up one of his remotes. He pushed a button and the wall moved away revealing a large plasma screen TV.  
  
Buffy smiled. "I never thought you were one for the hi-tech stuff."  
  
Angel smiled back. "It's.... interesting." He pushed another button and a big blue screen came up asking what Angel wanted to do. "Show me the location of the magicks in the desert the psychics found." Within seconds, the screen was showing a blank area in the desert.  
  
"There's nothing there."  
  
"Nothing you can see with the naked eye."  
  
"And I suppose that your vamp eyes can see something we measly humans can't."  
  
"Actually, no. I can't see anything either, but there's something there. It's being hidden by powerful magicks."  
  
"So I figure. They missed a spot."  
  
"Where?"  
  
Buffy pointed at tiny footprints in the sand. They just stopped as if the sand had eaten the person up except there was half of a footprint in front of the last one. "There."  
  
"Good eyes."  
  
"I've gotten better."  
  
"I can see that." Angel looked Buffy directly in her eyes and held her gaze. She became flushed and looked away.  
  
"Ahem.... So, I guess we take a field trip, huh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, should we gather the troops?"  
  
"No. I'll leave a message with Harmony and...."  
  
"Harmony? As in Harmony from my high school days that tortured me along with her other Cordettes and then Harmony the vampire that tried to kill my sister Harmony?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"She's your secretary?"  
  
"She's actually really good at it."  
  
"Maybe you are Angelus and I should walk away now."  
  
"Buffy, I'm not.... Wesley thought it'd be good to have a familiar face around, so when he found Harmony in the job applicants.... I wasn't too happy with it myself."  
  
"But she's still here."  
  
"She's.... handy."  
  
"Harmony? Handy? Only Spike would say that." A look flashed across Buffy's face. "She hasn't.... Has she?"  
  
"No! God no!" Angel shuddered. "Never."  
  
"Is there anyone?"  
  
The question caught Angel off guard. He sat down across from her. "Uh.... No."  
  
Buffy smiled slightly. "I'm kidding. I don't really care."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"Ok, maybe a little, but we don't work. I've.... Accepted. I'm sure you've accepted too. Right?"  
  
Angel paused. "Yeah. We don't work."  
  
"Now that we've got that out of the way, lead me to the car."  
  
"Cars."  
  
"Cars?"  
  
"Twelve. I'll let you choose which one we take."  
  
"What about the sun?"  
  
"The windows are all necrotempered glass. The UV rays don't touch me."  
  
"Oh.... Neat." Buffy started to head out to the lobby, but Angel stopped her.  
  
"We'll take my private elevator."  
  
"Private?"  
  
"Yeah." Buffy followed Angel over to his elevator and looked at him. He didn't make a move to push a button, so Buffy figured it was on her side and he didn't want to intrude on her space. She started to search when Angel gently grabbed her hand. "There isn't one." The doors opened all on their own.  
  
"Well, don't I feel like a blonde?"  
  
"You only look it." He smiled and ushered her into the elevator. He pushed the down button and when the doors opened again, Buffy stood in front of a long line of really, really nice cars.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Lady's choice."  
  
Buffy smiled and walked over to the Silver Camaro. Angel chuckled. "What?"  
  
"That's my favorite too."  
  
"Guess we still have the same tastes, huh? You should see my caza in Rome. It looks.... Well, it looks like your old apartment in Sunnydale."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. The only thing hip and modern about it is Dawn's room. I just don't have the money and I don't much care for stuff like that anymore." Buffy looked around at the other cars. "Of course I could get back into it if I hang out with you too long."  
  
"I wouldn't complain." Angel held open the door for Buffy to slide into the car.  
  
The whole way over, the two talked about what they had each been up to. Buffy loved being a teacher to the young Slayers. She finally shared her burden with hundreds of other girls in the world. It wasn't all on her anymore. Angel thought she even looked older and a hell of a lot more beautiful. She had put in some high contrasting brown streaks and cut her hair with layers and fringe bangs. She was a flashback to the 70s.  
  
Angel didn't know if he could keep himself under control around her. The last time they had seen each other, Buffy had been fighting Caleb and Angel just couldn't help himself. Her fighting had always been a big turn on for him and when she had approached him, their lips had met simultaneously and they had kissed for what seemed like forever. Of course they had fought over whether Spike was Buffy's boyfriend afterwards and then talked despondently about what they wished they could have in the future. Things with them were always complicated.  
  
It suddenly occurred to Angel that Spike was back and Buffy didn't know it. Then, just as suddenly, Angel wanted Buffy back. Mostly because he still loved her and wanted to make it work and partly because it would piss Spike off that Angel had won Buffy's heart back. He had to figure out a way to tell her that he did want her back. Then again, there was Nina he had to deal with also. He would have to let her down gently and then win Buffy's trust back. Angel assumed that having just him and Buffy go on this little field trip would be a great opportunity to show her that he was still her Angel and she could always trust him no matter what.  
  
"No, listen.... Dawn...." Buffy sighed and leaned heavily against the hood of the car. She gave Angel a look of exasperation. "I'm ok. I'm here so I have to go. I'll check in as often as possible. No, tell Delilah and Casey to keep working on those roundhouses. They need improvement there. Of course you're going to help them. No, you've been training with me and I know you can help those two out. Ok. Tell Xander to make sure you eat right and don't stay up too late tonight. You have school in the morning. I know you hate having school on the weekends, but you wanted to live in Italy. I know I did too, but it was mainly you. I would've been fine in New York. Listen, Dawn I have to go. I love you too. I'll tell him. Ok. Bye Dawnie. Bye" Buffy hung up her cell and put it back in her inside pocket of her long leather jacket. "She says hi."  
  
Angel nodded. "Is everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah. She's just worried."  
  
"I don't blame her."  
  
"Neither do I." Buffy looked around. "So, do we just start walking or.... What do we do?"  
  
"I guess just try to find a rift or something weird."  
  
"I found two somethings that are weird."  
  
"Other than us."  
  
"We need to hurry. The sun'll be up in a couple of hours."  
  
"I noticed."  
  
The two started to walk. After about fifteen minutes and still nothing, they were about to give up and head back to the car, but Buffy ran smack dead into something fell to the sand. "Ow."  
  
Angel walked over and helped her up. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Giles keeps warning me about running into thin air like that, but do I listen to him?"  
  
The vampire put his hand on something warm and invisible. "There's a barrier here."  
  
"Really, Einstein? I didn't notice." Buffy was rubbing her forehead lightly.  
  
"We need to find a door...."  
  
"I've got one." Buffy pulled out a piece of paper and held it up to her cell phone. She made the light on her phone come on and then read the Latin words written in Willow's handwriting. While she spoke, Buffy made a door on the barrier with her finger. When she finished, she simply pushed the glowing door open. "Thank you Willow!"  
  
"Willow gave you that?"  
  
"Yeah. She said it was a 'just-in-case kinda thing.' And this qualifies as a just-in-case, I'd say."  
  
"Good work."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Ladies first."  
  
"Oh gee.... Thanks." Buffy walked in the doorway and found herself standing in a lush green meadow lit up by the suddenly beautiful, crisp moon. "The hills are alive, huh?"  
  
"Talk about your floating oasis."  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it." Buffy looked off into the distance and saw a medieval castle far off on the horizon. "Well, I guess that's our destination. Should we continue or turn back and get back up?"  
  
Angel turned and found the door gone. "Well, I guess we should continue on."  
  
"Right.... Since we're already here and all."  
  
"Right. Let's go." 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I fixed Chapter 1 as you can tell. Enjoy Chapter 2! Thanks for your reviews. I really do appreciate them.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Buffy woke up and looked around at her surroundings. She was in a cave that had a cold breeze flowing through it. They had had to stop because the sun had come up and Angel had pulled her into a cave they had found in the woods. Buffy realized she was laying on something comfortable and she was warm. She looked around and realized that she was curled up at Angel's side, his arm holding her tightly to his chest, and his duster was around her torso along with hers.  
  
Angel smiled down at her. "Guess you were tired."  
  
The Slayer sat up and burrowed further into the coats. "I haven't slept much at all lately. The girls keep me up during the day and my insomnia kicks in at night." She rubbed her face. "Uh.... Is it nighttime yet?"  
  
"Not yet. There's still about an hour left."  
  
Buffy closed her eyes and laid her head on Angel's shoulder. "I haven't slept that good in a long time.... And I'm in a cave with my ex."  
  
"You've always slept better with me." Angel said quietly.  
  
She smiled slightly. "Yeah, I have. Not even Spike could get me to sleep that peacefully."  
  
"Why don't we not talk about Spike, huh?"  
  
Buffy looked up at Angel. "Angel, if it still bugs you.... Talk to me. I don't want anything like that between us while we're here having to fight side by side."  
  
"It's just.... You know, it's Spike. It's really weird."  
  
"You can't imagine how I feel about it. I don't even know how it happened.... Well, it started out as an addiction to make me feel.... Anything, really." Buffy looked Angel in the eyes. "He was a convenience and I used him. You weren't there. Thank God you weren't though."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Angelus would be loose again." Angel looked away. She brought his face back. "Angel, I don't love him like you think I do. I told you that. He's got a place in my heart, yes, but not the space you still occupy and why is it that whenever we're together, all we can talk about is our relationship problems?"  
  
Angel chuckled. "It's our curse."  
  
"Probably." Buffy stretched and looked out at the woods. "You think it's dark enough to walk out into?"  
  
Angel wanted to spend more time alone with Buffy, but she was right. It was just dark enough with the trees covering them. He could avoid the patches of sunlight. "Yeah. It should be."  
  
Once they had started walking, Buffy looked up at Angel. "Do you think this is part of the desert, or another dimension?"  
  
"Actually, I think that it's both. It could be part of the desert and other dimensions mixed together. It's taking a lot of magick to keep this place together and hidden from the outside world."  
  
"Fun." She pulled out her cell phone. "Guess that's why my phone won't even come on."  
  
"Guess not."  
  
They walked on in silence for a while before Buffy stopped and looked around. "Are we headed in the right direction?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I swear we've past this place a couple of times now."  
  
"We're going straight.... I think." Angel sniffed. "I don't smell us here." Buffy raised her eyebrow. "I meant.... If we had been here already, I would have smelled it."  
  
"Maybe we got turned around."  
  
"Buffy, we're headed in the same direction." Buffy let out a scream and jumped into Angel's arms. He caught her easily. "What? What happened?"  
  
"Snake!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"There!!" Buffy pointed at the hissing rattlesnake that was poised to strike. "Oh my God! Kill it!" Angel took the dagger Buffy jabbed his way and threw it at the snake's head. The snake was pinned to the ground, dying instantly. Then it disappeared. "What the hell?!" Angel was stifling his laughter. "What?"  
  
"You!"  
  
"Me!?"  
  
"I forgot how terrified of snakes you are."  
  
"It's not funny! I hate those things. And that one was poisonous!"  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just.... You're the Slayer. You face down things deadlier than a rattlesnake, but you're terrified of a garden snake."  
  
"You know, phobias are serious matters. Mine just happens to stem from a very bad experience I had as a child."  
  
Angel smiled at her. "I'm not criticizing you. It's just funny."  
  
Buffy slapped Angel's arm with a laugh. "Shut up."  
  
"Sorry." Angel chuckled. "I remember the first time I found out you were scared of snakes."  
  
"Oh please! Don't remind me."  
  
"I have to! You remember? We were out on patrol and...."  
  
"No, we were on one of our picnics that we told Giles was our patrol. Get your story straight."  
  
"Anyway, you pulled away for air and there just happened to be a garden snake on the tombstone."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I freaked out and scrambled away right into a vampire."  
  
"You were terrified to even get the fight near the snake."  
  
Buffy laughed. "We can laugh now, but I was terrified!" After a while the two stopped laughing and looked down at the dagger. "Wait.... That thing disappeared!"  
  
"I noticed."  
  
"Which means that...." Women that looked like they were extras on Xena surrounded them. "It was probably a trap."  
  
***  
  
Buffy and Angel paced the cell they were in. They had been drug to the castle and thrown in here. It was a regular room with one small window, but it was pretty much barren except for the three cots on each wall.  
  
"At least it's homey." Buffy said, sitting down.  
  
"Better than Pylea." Angel said, sitting next to her.  
  
"That place you were in when I...."  
  
"When I saved Fred."  
  
"You still don't like to talk about it, do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Did you really feel that awful?"  
  
"It isn't that. I still can't convince myself that you were gone and I wasn't."  
  
Buffy touched Angel's hand. "I'm here now."  
  
Angel grasped her hand. "Yeah, you are."  
  
Buffy smiled and chuckled slightly. "Only you and I can have a touching moment in a jail cell."  
  
"This isn't a jail cell." A voice said. Buffy and Angel stood up. "It's your room."  
  
"Our room?" Angel asked.  
  
A blue demon appeared. He had mystical tattoos all over the exposed flesh and his eyes were black. "You're not our prisoners. We were expecting you."  
  
"Who's we?" Buffy asked.  
  
"The mages here." Buffy and Angel looked confused. "We sent for you because we cannot leave until the ceremony is finished."  
  
"What ceremony?" Angel asked.  
  
"The ceremony to restore the walls of reality that have slowly begun to deteriorate."  
  
"Why did you call us?"  
  
"Because you are the warriors on your plane. You are the best."  
  
"Still not clear on what exactly is going on." Buffy said, raising her hand slightly.  
  
"Every two thousand years, the walls that make up the fabric of reality begin to crumble. We've never been able to make it completely permanent, so we gather here every two thousand years to reassemble them."  
  
"And you bring the best warriors in here to do what? Play guard dogs?"  
  
"No. We never bring outsiders in. You are here because we need you. There has been murder in our ranks and many believe it was one of our own. You're mystical detectives."  
  
"No, he is."  
  
"Actually, I'm C.E.O. of a law firm now. I don't do detective work anymore." Angel said.  
  
"Forgive me." The demon said. "Our news pamphlets aren't as up to date as they should be."  
  
"News pamphlets?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes. They keep us up to date whenever there is a conference or a gathering such as this."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
Angel looked at Buffy. She had reminded him so much of Connor when she had said that. She reminded him a lot of Connor now that he thought about it. Yet, she had no clue who Connor was. Buffy looked back at him, but he looked away. "It doesn't mean that we can't help though." Angel said.  
  
"Wait, why can't you people figure this out on your own? I have Slayers to get back to." Buffy said.  
  
"Because we have to tend to the ceremony. It must be ready before the full moon." The demon said.  
  
"That's in four days." Angel said.  
  
"Four days!? I can't leave Dawn that long without contacting her." Buffy said. "She worries a lot and it puts stress on her."  
  
"Buffy, it'll be ok. They contacted us from here, I'm sure you can contact Dawn."  
  
"On the contrary." The demon said. "You're here now, so there will be no getting out of any kind until the ceremony is over."  
  
"What? I didn't tell anyone that I would be gone that long!"  
  
"Listen, uh...." Buffy started, not knowing the demon's name.  
  
"Ork." The demon said.  
  
"Ork.... Right.... Listen, we have priorities. Lives to get back to. We didn't know that we would be on a four day honeymoon in wherever the hell we are."  
  
"When did you get married?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You said this is your honeymoon...."  
  
"It was metaphorical. Angel and I aren't together anymore."  
  
"My deepest apologies. The news pamphlets are very out of date then. Time moves much quicker here." Buffy looked at Angel. "Oh, but it won't affect you. You're protected from that."  
  
"Protected how?" Angel asked.  
  
"We knew you were coming. When you walked through the barrier, our spells took their place on you. Now you are protected and no one but a certain few know your true identities."  
  
"You kidnap us and then put spells on us...." Buffy said. "Give me one good reason to trust you."  
  
"I cannot. But your instincts are telling you that everything is ok, am I right?"  
  
The Slayer backed down slightly. "Partly. The other part is telling me there's only one person here I can trust completely."  
  
"Quite understandable." Ork looked at his watch. "Oh, the other one should be here soon."  
  
"Other one?" Angel asked. "What other one?"  
  
"The other champion we called for. He should be here shortly. I must leave you now."  
  
"Wait...." Buffy tried to grab the demon's arm, but he disappeared. "What other champion? How many champions...." The door opened and a bleach blonde man was brought in. "Are there...."  
  
"Get your bloody hands off of me!" Spike yelled.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
Spike stopped and turned. "Buffy?" The door slammed, but no one paid attention. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What are you.... You're supposed to be dead."  
  
"Yeah, so are you, but I don't see it stopping you." Spike looked at Angel. "Oh, they brought you here too."  
  
"Of course they did." Angel said. "Why wouldn't they?"  
  
"Because you've got that law firm to worry your knickers off about."  
  
"Wait!" Buffy said. "You knew?" She asked Angel. "You knew he was back and didn't tell me?"  
  
"Well, I...." Angel started.  
  
"Yeah, why didn't you tell her?" Spike asked.  
  
"Why didn't you?" Buffy asked Spike. "Did you not feel I was important enough to tell that you were back?"  
  
"I.... Uh.... It's.... I was scared."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Facing you again." Spike took a step towards her, but she backed away. "That's exactly why. You're scared of me."  
  
"I'm not scared of you. I'm incredibly pissed off that neither of you had the nerve to call me and tell me that you were back." Buffy looked at Angel. "And he works with you?"  
  
"No." Both vampires said.  
  
"Why is he here?"  
  
"The amulet I gave you.... It came back to Wolfram and Hart with him in it." Angel pointed at Spike. "He was a ghost and then Lindsey made him corporeal again."  
  
"Who's Lindsey?"  
  
"That lawyer I told you about a long time ago."  
  
"The one who's hand you cut off?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"This is insane!" Buffy started to walk away.  
  
Angel jumped in front of her. "Buffy...."  
  
"Angel, I can't do this. I can't work with you two."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because! You know, it's you two. It's you and Spike. Spike and you. And then me. It's complicated and I can't deal with complicated right now. I'm trying to build a new life for myself and I can't have two exes popping back up. In some cases, literally."  
  
"I know this is hard, but if you just...."  
  
"If I just what? Give it a chance?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Can't? Or won't?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"This is ridiculous!" Spike said. "I'll just tell them that I won't do it and they can send me back home."  
  
"They can't do that." Buffy said, stopping Spike.  
  
"Can't or won't?"  
  
"Both again."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because Ork explained that once we're here, we're here. We're stuck."  
  
"Stuck?"  
  
"Until this ceremony to fix the walls of reality is done." Angel said.  
  
"The walls are crumbling?"  
  
"Apparently."  
  
"That explains all the extra demon hype lately."  
  
"Extra demon hype?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You went patrolling?"  
  
"Not really. I still kill demons you know."  
  
"I figured you were addicted."  
  
"Just like smoking, huh?"  
  
"I just do it cause it makes me look cool. I'm not addicted."  
  
"Denial."  
  
Spike shrugged. "Always when it comes to you."  
  
Buffy smiled at Spike, completely aware that Angel was watching like a hawk. He wasn't happy with the scene, but Buffy didn't particularly care. They weren't together and they could never be together. Both of them had accepted it. *Of course, if you have to tell yourself something over and over just to convince yourself....* Buffy thought. *Maybe I'm not so sure Angel and I are over quite yet.* 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Buffy, Angel, and Spike followed Ork and his robed friend around the hallways. "So, you said that something or someone's killing the mages here.... Do you know who or what?" Buffy asked.  
  
"That's what we have brought you three here for." Ork replied. "We don't know. This whatever is hidden by powerful, intricate magicks. Very complicated to break through."  
  
"Have you tried my friend...." Just as Buffy started, the robed friend pulled down the hood. "Willow!"  
  
"Hey Buffy!" Willow said with a big smile.  
  
"Oh my God! Giles said you were on a different plane. I never imagined you were off doing this."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You're the one that recommended us." Angel said.  
  
"Nice to see you too Angel."  
  
"Hi Willow."  
  
"Hey Red." Spike said.  
  
"Did you know about Spike?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No. Actually, I think he was a mix up. I told them to go after the vampire with a soul because I thought there was only one again, but I guess I was wrong." Willow said.  
  
"Buffy came to me." Angel said.  
  
"Yeah. I figured she would." Willow winked at Buffy and the Slayer just rolled her eyes. "So, Ork and I have figured out a way to incorporate you two into this place because a lot of people here don't know you're here. You're kinda supposed to be a major magick kind of person to be here."  
  
"Us two? What about Spike?" Buffy asked.  
  
"We weren't planning on him. He was a big surprise, so I have to figure out something to do with him since it's kind of my fault he's here."  
  
"So, what are your plans to sneak us through this place?"  
  
Willow looked at Ork. "Can you take Spike back to my room and I'll be with him shortly. I have to work on Buffy and Angel."  
  
"Certainly." Ork looked at Spike. "Follow me."  
  
"When I come back, you two better not be shagging on my cot." Spike said to Buffy and Angel.  
  
"Oh, you won't be staying with them." Willow said.  
  
"What? So I'm going to sleep in the hallway?"  
  
Willow sighed. "I guess I'll have to let you sleep in my room."  
  
"Joy. I look forward to the pajama parties and popcorn throwing."  
  
"And I just can't wait to braid your hair and gossip about what happened on 'Passions'!" The witch said sarcastically. She turned to Buffy and Angel. "Shall we?" The three of them walked back to Buffy and Angel's room. "So how've you been Angel?"  
  
"Not as great as I'd like to be." Angel said. "But I think it can only get better from here."  
  
"Positive thinking. When did you get that?"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I'm kidding. You look good."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Willow opened the door to their room and groaned. "I thought I told them to fix this room up for you."  
  
"It's ok Will...." Buffy said, but Willow was already working her magicks. The room seemed to grow in size and change in décor. The cold, gray stones turned into oak-paneled walls and a large fireplace with a nice roaring fire appeared on the wall opposite them. The two cots on the sides turned into a big luxurious four post beds with sheer curtains and the third cot turned into an oak dining table with two chairs. A large Persian rug appeared in the middle of the floor in front of the fire place. "Wow!"  
  
"Much better. Is this ok with you guys?"  
  
"More than! Where'd you learn to do this?"  
  
"Here. I've been studying with Ork and the coven back in England. My powers are a lot more in check."  
  
"I can tell. And I noticed your eyes didn't go black."  
  
"Yeah. Ever since that spell with the Slayers, they've turned white."  
  
"Freaky."  
  
Willow smiled. "Ok, now with the magicks on you two." The red head closed her eyes and opened her palms. A glowing red sphere appeared in each hand and grew in size until she opened her eyes again. "Your turn. Close your eyes."  
  
Buffy and Angel closed their eyes and Willow threw a sphere at each of them. The things connected and they were doused in a red, crackling energy. Buffy felt a surge go through her. It was almost like the spell Willow had cast to make the other Slayers. There had been major surgage then too. When she opened her eyes again, her fingertips were still crackling slightly, but after a minute, they faded. Buffy looked over at Angel and his hair seemed to be standing up more. Since it was longer than she was used to, it looked a little funny.  
  
"What did you to us?" Angel asked.  
  
"I gave you the power to alter reality and to control the earth elements: water, earth, and air." Willow looked at Buffy. "I gave you the power to control time and fire."  
  
"Control time?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Like Piper on 'Charmed.'"  
  
"Very cool!"  
  
"Be careful with the fire, Buffy. It's a dangerous power. I gave it to you because I thought you could handle it."  
  
"I will try my best."  
  
"How will this incorporate us into this place? Doesn't everyone have a job to do?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yes, they do. And so do you guys. Ork will show you where your places are. I need to get some rest. That took a lot out of me."  
  
"Ok." Buffy hugged Willow tightly. "I miss you."  
  
"I miss you too." Willow started to leave, but turned back. "I almost forgot.... You guys need clothes. There's a dress code." She waved her hands at the beds and then turned and walked out the door.  
  
Angel looked at the clothes on his bed. There was a pair of black leather pants, a white tunic, and a belt with a scabbard and a sword attached. "Nice."  
  
"I'm not wearing this." Buffy said behind him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Angel asked.  
  
"There's nothing to it!"  
  
Angel walked over to find a barely there black suede outfit. The top was just a tank top that scooped low and the bottom was a mini skirt. There was a pair of matching knee high boots with two and a half inch heels sitting next to a long black velvet robe. "Well, look on the bright side. You have a robe to cover it."  
  
"Did you see the slits in that thing? It's like they want me to sell sex to every creature that sees me. At least there aren't kids in this place."  
  
***  
  
"I really should just stop talking." Buffy said, staring at the classroom that Ork had brought them too. Apparently the last mage that had been killed had been a teacher. And not just any teacher at that, he had taught a group of rowdy, know-it-all teenagers that had too much power for their own good. "So where are your words of wisdom on this?"  
  
"Sorry. I can't see a bright side to this." Angel replied.  
  
There were about nine students in the class: four girls and five guys. One of the guys stood on top of the table with the others crowded around him. He was deep into a tale and he had the other students trapped. Except for one. He sat alone on the other side of the circle of desks doodling in a notebook. When he realized they were there, he sat up straight and put the notebook on a different page. Buffy felt awful for him. It was also apparent that the other eight students in the room hadn't taken notice of the new teachers.  
  
"Hey guys!" The lonely boy called.  
  
The guy talking to the crowd stopped and looked over at the lonely boy. "Shut up Elliot. No one here cares what you think."  
  
"I think I do." Buffy said to Angel. "Thanks for letting me practice my powers on you." She flicked her hand at the guy talking and he froze. Everyone in the room stared at him and then at Elliot. Elliot cleared his throat and motioned over to Buffy and Angel. The students quickly took their seats and bowed their heads. Buffy unfroze the guy and stared at him. "Anything else you'd like to add before you take your seat?"  
  
"The power to stop time." The guy said. "I'm impressed. A lot more power than the last guy."  
  
"I'm not just any a GAL."  
  
"I can see that."  
  
"Oh gross. Shut up and sit down. No one here cares what you think." Buffy made sure the last sentence was heard by all present. She looked at Angel as the kid sat down. "You ready?"  
  
"Do I look ready?" Angel asked.  
  
"Not really, but we'll have to plunge ahead anyway."  
  
Angel looked at the students. "Let's start with names. We'll start with loud mouth over here."  
  
Buffy looked over at the loud mouth and saw he was talking again to the person next to him. She slammed her hand on his desk. "I don't know what your other teacher was like, but I don't take crap from people lesser than me. Now I believe that my partner over here asked what your name is."  
  
"Toby." The guy said. "And yours is?"  
  
"None of your business at the moment." Buffy looked at the girl sitting next to Toby. "Next up."  
  
***  
  
Buffy and Angel walked through the courtyard later that night talking about whatever came to their minds. They were also patrolling to see if they got any action from whatever or whoever was killing mages. Angel had just finished telling Buffy about a recent case that had hit his heart. A kid with super powers had come to see him because he hadn't known that he had had superpowers and someone had informed them about Wolfram and Hart's darker side. But something about the story and Angel's eyes raised up some questions in Buffy.  
  
"Angel.... Can I ask you a question?" Buffy asked, slipping her arm through Angel's to make sure she had his attention.  
  
"Anything." Angel said, tightening his arm.  
  
"That kid.... He meant more to you, didn't he?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because I've been getting these weird feelings.... You know, like something's missing.... And then you started talking about this kid and, I don't know, something clicked. But it wasn't a complete click. It was more like a half click."  
  
"It's complicated."  
  
"Isn't everything?" Angel looked down at Buffy. She had no clue about Connor. Only a slim few knew. He was now trying to decide if she should know that he had played with her mind when he had taken over Wolfram and Hart. She might be royally pissed at him for doing it. On the other hand, she might understand why he had done it. She had always understood him. "Angel?"  
  
"Can we go back to our room?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's more comfortable there."  
  
After a second of staring into his eyes, Buffy decided it was for the best. "Yeah, ok. It's getting kinda chilly out here and there isn't any action that I can tell."  
  
***  
  
Buffy sat on her bed, knees curled under her, and stared at Angel. He was leaning against the bedpost opposite her and waiting for her reaction. "So, let me get this straight. You slept with Darla, not that I'm jealous, and nine months later she popped out a kid. Your kid. He was kidnapped by, first, Wesley, and then that Holtz guy. He came back three weeks later a full grown teenager with the full hate-the-parental-figure package. He sent you to the bottom of the ocean for three months where Wesley rescued you. The kid slept with Cordelia, had a demon child that turned out to be a Power That Was there to bring a beauty queen's dream, you and you're group stopped it and Wolfram and Hart gave you their offices, but you didn't want it. Then Connor tried to blow up Cordelia and a whole bunch of other people, but in exchange for taking over Wolfram and Hart, you played with everyone's minds to erase Connor from them and carry the guilt all by your lonesome until recently when Wesley found out everything too. Is that everything?"  
  
"In a nutshell." Angel chuckled. "You've always had a way with words." He got serious and looked up at her. "I don't.... What are you feeling right now?"  
  
Buffy stared back at him. "Honestly, I don't know. I mean, I know I should be mad at you. Seriously pissed with the works, but I understand why you did it."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Angel nodded. "Do you think this Cyprus Hill guy had anything to do with making Dawn?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well.... I mean.... I love Dawn more than anything. I do, but.... Sometimes I wonder. What it was like without her. Would mom still be alive? Would mom and dad have stayed together? Would I have done everything I did?"  
  
"I don't the monks really changed much. Just added Dawn. But no, I don't think Vail had anything to do with that."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Maybe it's better I don't know what it was like before."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
The door burst open and Spike walked in. "Would you please get this witch away from me?"  
  
Willow followed Spike in. "I just want to do a magickal scan! It's weird how you came back."  
  
"Slayer!"  
  
"Slayer has a name." Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy, please. Get her off."  
  
"Will, chill ok? He's here and that's all that matters right?"  
  
Willow looked at Spike. "I'm just curious." She sighed. "Fine, but don't think I'm not getting my paws on you later."  
  
"Bloody hell woman!"  
  
Willow looked at Buffy and Angel's cozy positions and then at Spike. "Goodnight. You know where the room is Spike." She walked out and shut the door behind her.  
  
"Well, here we are in this fancy little boudoir. Nice get up you two've got. One bed I see."  
  
"Problem Spike?" Angel asked.  
  
"Just making a note. That's what I do. I make notes."  
  
"Is there something you wanted Spike?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Just to chat with you." Spike looked at Angel. "Alone."  
  
Buffy noticed the flash of anger and jealousy on Angel's face. She didn't really want a fight between these two. "It's late Spike and I'm kinda beat."  
  
"Please."  
  
"Don't beg. You'll sound like Andrew."  
  
Spike shuddered. "God forbid."  
  
"Rain check?"  
  
Spike stared at her for a long moment. Too long for Angel. He stood up. "Well, Spike, I think that Buffy said it. It's late and we're all tired from our little journey here and class today. Time to hit the hay. Goodnight."  
  
"Back off Peaches." Spike snapped.  
  
Angel shoved him towards the door. "Out!"  
  
"I'm gettin'." Spike stopped and looked at Buffy. "Night luv."  
  
"Goodnight Spike." Buffy said. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Buffy woke up two days later to find not a soft pillow under her head, but a firm, comfortable chest. She looked up to find that she was, once again, tangled in Angel's arms and legs in his bed. His head was comfortably to the side and laid on top of her head. She couldn't help but smile at him. He had always been adorable when he slept. They had spent the past two days teaching class, investigating who could be behind the murders of the mages, and talking with each other. More like flirting. It was starting to get to Buffy and she knew that it was going to come to a head soon. Maybe sooner than she thought the way things were going between them.  
  
The first night there, Buffy hadn't been able to sleep. She had stared at the intricate details painted on top of the bed that seemed to move the longer she stared at them. After a while, she had glanced over at Angel's sleeping form longingly. He had startled her by telling her it was ok if she wanted to come over. And she hadn't hesitated. She hadn't slept well in the longest time and when she was with Angel.... Everything was peaceful.  
  
"Morning." Angel said without opening his eyes.  
  
Buffy tried to hide the fact that she was startled. She hadn't expected him to be awake. "Hi."  
  
"Didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"It's ok. You didn't."  
  
Angel let that one slide as he opened his eyes. No wonder he was comfortable. "So much for keeping the distance while we slept, huh?"  
  
"Yeah." Buffy stretched, but stayed in his arms. "Two whole big beds and we still end up together two nights in a row."  
  
"Maybe it's a sign." Buffy slid out of his grasp and grabbed one of the sheets, wrapping it around her. She had slept in Angel's old shirt while he had slept in.... well, nothing. "What?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"No. I know you. It's something."  
  
"Angel...."  
  
"I'm not pushing, but every time I get a little flirtatious, you back off."  
  
"We can't do this! Not now, not ever."  
  
"Why can't we?"  
  
"Because we just can't."  
  
"Who says?"  
  
"They say, Angel! They say! The Powers That Be don't want us together. That's why there's a loophole in your curse and that's why I'm the only one that sets it off. We can't be happy together and that's what I want. To be happy.... And to be safe. I can't be safe with you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Dawn deserves that much and with us together, there's too much of a risk."  
  
"This isn't about Dawn. Why won't you let us be together?"  
  
"You work for the bad guys Angel! The other side. The opposite of my side."  
  
"It's not that either. That wouldn't stop you."  
  
"Fine! Because I'm scared that Angelus will come back. Ok, there! I said it! Is that what you wanted to hear? The big bad Slayer is terrified that Angelus will come out and this time I won't be able to kill him. That's why Wesley didn't call me in when you were Angelus before. He knew I wouldn't be able to fight you."  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
"No! I'm not going to kiss you."  
  
"Why? It's just a kiss."  
  
"Why are you pressing this?"  
  
"Because I want you to know that it doesn't matter to me anymore. You can be happy and safe with me. Dawn can too."  
  
"A kiss isn't just a kiss with us. It's what sets off the next apocalypse."  
  
"Buffy...." Angel crawled across the bed to the other side and touched her back.  
  
"Stop." He didn't and she made no move to stop him. He kept stroking her back and neck. Before she could stop herself, she was pressing her lips to his passionately, their tongues dueling for dominance. Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. She had missed this so much, but she couldn't have it. Not fully. This was too dangerous. He was naked and she had nothing on under his shirt. It was going to go too far. "We can't." Buffy pulled away. "Stop. This is crazy."  
  
Angel opened his eyes and looked at her. "That was better than last time."  
  
"Shut up! Ok, I can't do this with you."  
  
"We can talk to Willow. I'm sure she...."  
  
Buffy started to get dressed. "No, Angel. It's not Angelus. It's me. I'm scared of me."  
  
"I knew there was more to it."  
  
"Don't act so calm."  
  
"I can't help it."  
  
"Well, stop!"  
  
"Why are you so scared of yourself?"  
  
Buffy was crying now. "Every time I let go with someone.... I mean fully, passionately, crazily let go.... I always end up getting hurt. Three times with you."  
  
"I'm here now."  
  
"I want to do this with you, I really do, but I don't want to get hurt again."  
  
"Buffy.... I won't leave you. Not this time."  
  
"You can't guarantee that. No one can." With that, Buffy grabbed her robe and almost ran out of the room.  
  
Angel laid back on the bed and winced as the door slammed shut. Apparently he had missed his shot years ago.  
  
I always end up getting hurt. Three times with you.  
  
What had she meant by that? Three times? The first was obviously Angelus, another time had been when he had left after her graduation, but the third.... She couldn't know about it. Could she? Angel shot up and got dressed.  
  
"Hey there Angel." Spike said as Angel walked out of the room.  
  
"Not now Spike." Angel brushed past him, but stopped and turned. "You called me Angel."  
  
"Yeah. It's your name, isn't it?"  
  
"You never call me by my name."  
  
"I'm in a good mood today."  
  
"As opposed to all the other supposedly 'good moods?' The last good mood you were in was when you were pounding my face in over Mountain Dew."  
  
"Well.... that was a good day. Is Buffy in there?"  
  
"No. She's.... Around."  
  
"All right, well, thanks. I'll find her another time." Spike walked away with a wave.  
  
Angel almost shuddered. His grand-pain-in-the-ass was being too nice to him. Not like him at all. Maybe Willow put a whammy on him to make him mellow. He'd find out later. Right now he had a Slayer to find.  
  
Buffy sat out in the garden behind the castle under a patio canopy staring off at the beautiful landscape beyond. She was officially wigged about what had happened between her and Angel and it wasn't something that she could just forget about.  
  
"Hey there, luv." Spike said behind her.  
  
"Hi Spike." Buffy didn't even bother to look at him.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Been better."  
  
"Want to talk about it?"  
  
"Not particularly."  
  
After sitting there in silence for a moment, Spike touched her shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't call you. I was a wanker."  
  
Buffy smiled. "You always were."  
  
"Yeah. Truth was, I didn't want to face the fact that you really don't love me."  
  
"Spike...."  
  
"You can say it all you want, but I know you don't mean it. A part of me thought I had a shot, but.... That night in the graveyard.... I knew it wasn't going to happen."  
  
"What night?"  
  
"The night Angel gave you that amulet. I was there. I saw you kiss him. If that's how you two say hello.... There's no chance in there for me."  
  
"I do love you. It's just not the way you deserve."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Believing in me. You're the only who ever did. You have no idea how that makes me feel. You give me hope."  
  
Buffy smiled. "You believed in me too. Without you.... I don't know how I would have made it through a lot of things."  
  
"Can you tell me one thing?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"When we were.... together.... Were you thinking about me, or another vampire?"  
  
"I'm sticking with the excuse that I wasn't thinking at all."  
  
"I'll take that as a no."  
  
"Spike.... There were times.... But.... I don't know. It never would have worked between us, would it?"  
  
"No. You love Peaches."  
  
"But Peac.... Angel and I can't be anything but friends."  
  
"You remember what I told you about you two?"  
  
"You said a lot of things about us."  
  
"When I said you two will never be friends.... That still stands."  
  
"I know. And it's hard. Harder now that...." Buffy sighed.  
  
Spike took her hand. "I think you'll figure it out."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"I'm hoping no, but I know that you will. You always do."  
  
Buffy leaned over and kissed Spike gently on the lips. She hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear, "Thanks for being there for me Spike."  
  
"Would you just go talk to him?"  
  
Angel turned and walked away. He had just witnessed the end of his hope with Buffy. He had lost to Spike. Spike, of all people, had won Buffy's heart. It was over. That's why Spike had been so nice to him. He felt sorry for Angel. With a growl, Angel headed to the classroom. It was time for class to begin. The teens were all out of their seats, except Elliot, and talking to one another. Two groups were throwing something back and forth. Angel caught it mid-throw and saw that it was a simple paper ball. He turned it to dust and threw it out the window.  
  
"Time to take your seats." Angel said to them. They must've realized he wasn't in the mood for games. He noticed Elliot's hand up.  
  
"Where's Buffy?" The boy asked.  
  
"She's not here."  
  
"Is she coming?" Toby asked. The kid had taken a liking to Buffy.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"She's not.... Nothing happened to her?" Miranda, a tall girl with shocks of bright green through her hair, asked.  
  
"No. She's.... Fine."  
  
The door opened and Buffy strode in. "Did I miss anything?"  
  
"You're just in time. Angel's in a bad mood." Toby said.  
  
"I can only imagine."  
  
"I bet you can." Angel said.  
  
Buffy looked a little taken aback, but she forged ahead. "Ok, who was next in line for base training?"  
  
After class was over, Buffy followed Angel through the hallways. "Angel!" He didn't listen. "Angel, would you stop? I have something to tell you!"  
  
He wheeled on her. "I already know."  
  
"Don't you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Why would I?"  
  
"Because....." Before Buffy could finish speaking, a scream came from down the hall. Buffy and Angel took off running in the direction of the scream, but the hallway seemed to lengthen suddenly and then there were more doors than they knew what to do with. The scream had come from somewhere down here. "Are you doing this?"  
  
"Why would I do this?"  
  
"Because you're pissed about something."  
  
"Well, not this!"  
  
A door burst open and Buffy and Angel jumped and hit the hall. It was only Willow. "What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know, but this hallway seems to be misleading us." Buffy said.  
  
Willow looked down the hallway. "Well, that's not normal." There was another scream. "Where's it coming from?"  
  
"This way. That way. I couldn't tell you."  
  
Spike popped out of another door and looked around. "Hey.... How'd I get out here?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Willow asked.  
  
"I was walking into the training room, I thought."  
  
"Something's going on. This isn't right."  
  
"What do you mean?" Angel asked.  
  
"The killings. They've all been late at night."  
  
"It's the afternoon." Buffy said.  
  
"That's why it's not right."  
  
"Can't you fix this?" Spike asked.  
  
"I'm trying." Willow made a few arcane symbols in the air with her fingers, but nothing happened. "I don't understand."  
  
"This way!" Ork cried from a little down the hall. "Pretend it's not real."  
  
Buffy took off down the hall, imagining that the hall was way shorter than it was at the moment. She reached Ork in no time and looked in the room. Miranda was sobbing over a tall, muscular man's bloody body. "What happened?"  
  
"The killer. It got Miranda's father."  
  
"Oh God...." Willow ran over to Miranda and pulled her away.  
  
Buffy walked over and studied the body. Spike walked over. "Look. There's some sort of symbol carved on his chest."  
  
Spike grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and made a quick sketch of the symbol. "I wonder if all the other bodies had this on them."  
  
"Maybe." Buffy looked at Ork.  
  
"They did." Ork said.  
  
"Are the bodies still here?"  
  
"We sent them to their home dimensions to be buried properly."  
  
"What about the symbols?" Spike said. "Did you get a good look at them?"  
  
"They're written down. I'll get the file for you."  
  
When Buffy, Spike, and Angel were left in the room alone, Buffy looked at the vampires. "These killings aren't random. There's a pattern."  
  
"How so?" Spike asked.  
  
"The files that Willow gave us on the dead mages.... They were pretty damn powerful. One of the top five in this place."  
  
"Let me guess.... He was number three."  
  
"Most likely."  
  
"Someone's going after the big dogs."  
  
"I wonder who. We need to figure out who the top two are."  
  
"Red's gotta be one."  
  
"No. She's new. I don't think they'll go after her. All the dead mages have been to one of these things before."  
  
"Hmm.... This is a puzzler."  
  
"I'm guessing Ork's one of the top five."  
  
"I'll tail him. Red's around him a lot and since I'm her personal assistant, that shouldn't be too hard."  
  
"Good. Angel and I'll do some digging with the students. See if they know something more than they should."  
  
"What about Miranda?"  
  
"She'll probably go back with her father's body, but before she does, we'll need to question her."  
  
"Want me to do it?"  
  
"I got it. She probably needs someone who's been there." Buffy and Spike's eyes locked and he knew she was thinking of her mother.  
  
Spike nodded. "Probably does."  
  
"Good. Tonight, Angel and I can snoop around this place. It's never pulled that hall trick before and I'd like to find out who's got the power to alter reality.... Other than Angel." Buffy looked around. "Speaking of.... Where'd he go?"  
  
"You got me. He pulls that sometimes. Always did hate that." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Angel sat at the table in his and Buffy's room. He was staring off into space and wondering how he had lost Buffy to Spike. Had he pushed too hard? Was it his fault Buffy was with him? Angel slammed his hand on the table and stood up. He walked out into the hallway where Buffy and Spike passed him.

"Poor Miranda." Buffy said. "She really…. Oh. Hey." Angel ignored them and kept walking.

Spike watched him go and then looked at Buffy. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know. I think I really upset him this morning."

"You haven't talked to him?"  
"Not yet. I was going to, but then Miranda's father…."

Spike touched her arm. "He'll get over it. He always does."

"I just hope he does before something else goes wrong."

"Well, there's going to be some big pre-ritual thing tonight."

"How do you know?"

"Big Red informed me. She wants us there to back her up in case…."

"Our killer stops being shy." Spike nodded. "Now if I can just get Angel to stop running off like that."

"Want me to talk to him?"

"Do you want a stake through your heart?"  
"Not particularly."

"I'll try and talk to him. Class starts in fifteen…. I'm going to talk to Willow before it starts."  
"Good luck."

"You too."

Buffy and Spike went their separate ways and Ork let the cloaking spell fall. Buffy and Angel were at odds, leaving Buffy and Spike allied. That would have to change.

* * *

"Good job everyone." Buffy said. "Go on back to your dorms. We're finished for today." The kids cheered and quickly filed out of the classroom. "I think I'm getting good at this."  
"Yeah." Angel started to follow the kids, but Buffy froze the door so it wouldn't open.

"I could get used to that." She said.

"What are you doing?"

"Keeping you in here so I can talk to you."

"About what?"

"Willow says that there's a big pre-ritual thing tonight. She wants us there to watch for our killer."

"Ok. What's the pre-ritual for?"

"Regaining focus. They're going to conserve their energies until tomorrow. Which means that tomorrow at the big ritual, the most powerful person here will be at their most powerful and ripe for the killing." Buffy pulled out the file from her desk. "These symbols, they've got something to do with a big spell." She pulled out a book and opened it to a page. "Here's the first symbol found on the first body. It means 'transference.'" Angel walked over to the desk and looked at the book. Buffy flipped to a different page. "This one means 'extend.'" Buffy flipped to the last two symbols. "This one means 'endowment' and this last one means 'harvest.'"

"Transference, extend, endowment, and harvest."

"I think they're stealing these mages' powers."

"And there's one more to go."

"Which means that tomorrow night, someone's going to die and the killer's going to reveal himself."

"Unless we can figure out who they're going after next."

"That's what Spike and I thought too. I wonder if there's there any way we can gain access to the mage files?"

"You could ask Ork. We need all the help we can get to pinpoint the killer's next possible target."

"It's whoever is at the top of the I'm-Mighty-Powerful list."

"What about Willow?"

"No. Spike thought that too, but I don't think they'll be after her. She's too new."  
"But she is pretty powerful."

"But she's never been to one of these things before. All the other dead mages have."

"I wouldn't rule her out though."

"It doesn't matter any way. Spike's with her. He won't let anything happen to her."

"What about Ork?"

"He's a possibility. Spike's trailing him since Willow tends to hang around Ork a lot."

"Which puts her in danger."

"But Spike's there."

"I don't know why you have to keep bringing him up."

"Because he's helping me while you're off throwing hissy fits about me turning you down this morning."  
"So, you were turning me down?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You said it. I'm just asking if it was true."

"Yes, Angel, I was turning you down. It was a hard decision, but it's for the best."

"I'm not going to argue with you."

"Good!" Buffy turned and stormed towards the door. She pulled on it, but it didn't budge.

"You froze it."

"I know!" She unfroze the door and stormed out.

Spike was walking through the hallway and bumped into Buffy. "Hey, watch it."

"Just leave me alone, Spike."

"You bumped into me."

"Oh, excuse me." She said sarcastically. "I'm sorry you were in my way." She shoved him away and kept walking back to her room. She slammed the door and sunk to the floor.

* * *

"Spike, you really don't have to follow me around." Willow said.  
"I'm just watching your back." Spike said.  
"I've got my back covered. You can go annoy someone else for a while."

"Don't have anybody to annoy."

"What about Buffy or Angel?"

"Sorry, Red, I've got strict orders to keep an eye on you and your old pal Ork. You two could be victims."

"Right, cause I'm so helpless."

"Just following orders."  
"Well, have you seen Buffy at least?"

"The last time I saw her was before her class started."

"I wanted to talk to her about those files she asked for. Hey, why don't you take them to her?"

"Not leaving."

"Fine, you can come with me then."

"Wasn't plannin' on anything else."

Willow headed to Buffy's room and knocked on the door. When there was no answer, she pushed it open and peeked in. Buffy was sitting on the bed staring off into space and she had tears running down her cheeks. "Hey."

Buffy looked over and wiped at her face. "Hey, Will. What's up?"

"Everything ok?"  
"Uh, yeah. I just miss Dawnie, that's all."

Willow knew her friend was lying through her teeth, but she knew better than to pry. Spike, on the other hand, didn't. "It's that ponce, Angel, isn't it? I knew he'd find a way to break your heart again."

"Spike!" Willow said.

"What? It's true, isn't it?"

"He's not wrong." Buffy said. "I just don't want to talk about it right now."

"Well, I've got something that could cheer you up." Willow said, diverting the topic.

"Or not, depending on your views, here." Spike said.

"Here's the files you wanted." Willow held up some file folders filled with papers. "It's the top three mages here."

Buffy took the folders and looked at the names. "Ork, Tarklin, and…. Jake?"

"Yeah. His real name is in a demon language that no one here can pronounce, so he shortened it to Jake."

"Oh."

"But they'll all be at the ritual tonight."

"Where's your name?"

"Oh, I'm not that powerful."

"Yes you are, Will."

"No, really not compared to them."

"Will, you took the essence of the scythe and created Slayers all over the world. That's a pretty big deal."

"She's right, Red." Spike said. "You should add your pretty file to that stack."

"I'm not even participating in the pre-ritual tonight." Willow said.

"But you're in the big show, right?" Buffy asked.

"I have to be. All the mages are."

"Except the kids. My class isn't going to be there."

"That's because they're kids."

"How many mages total are here that are participating in the ritual."

"Twelve."

"And how many magic users are here total?"

"Um, about 34 excluding you, Spike, and Angel." Willow sighed. "Ok, I'll go get my file."

"I don't need your file. What I need is for you to stick close to Spike. He's got your back."

"I noticed."

"Don't worry, Willow. With me watching you, you're safer than houses here." Spike said proudly.

"Says the one who can't enter a house unless he's invited."

"It's a thing."

The door opened and Angel walked in. He stopped when he saw everyone. "I didn't know there was a party."

"No party, mate, we were just leaving." Spike looked at Willow.

She got the hint. "Oh, right. I'll see you later tonight." Willow hugged Buffy. "See ya, Angel."

Angel watched them leave and noticed that Buffy didn't follow. She just sat on the bed and stared at everything but him. "What did you mean earlier?" He asked, shutting the door.

"What?" Buffy asked, glancing up at him.  
"When you said three times with me…. What did you mean?" Buffy didn't say anything. "I just want to know."

"Yeah, I remember." Buffy stared at him, trying to hide the hurt behind her eyes by flashing rage at him. "I remember how we had this…. This incredibly unbelievable day together and I remember how we could have spent the rest of our lives like that. I remember you taking away my voice before you even told me what was going to happen. I remember you deciding that it was best for me that you go back to sulking around at night. But do you know what I remember most of all, Angel?" He looked at her as she stood up to stand in front of him defiantly. "I remember what it felt like to have my heart yanked away by you and from that moment on, I was never allowed to have a lasting relationship with any guy I met. I was doomed from that moment on to be so…. HUNG UP on you…. To be so CONSUMED by you that I couldn't allow anyone else in. I didn't understand why Riley and I didn't work out. I didn't understand why I strung Spike along for so long like I did. I didn't understand why he could love me when I could never love him. I didn't understand why I couldn't even keep Robin Wood around! Why I practically handed him over to Faith…. It was all because of you! You took my heart away and now I'll never love anyone because my heart still belongs to you."

There was a moment that passed between them as they stared at each other and then their lips smashed together and Angel held her tightly against him. He wound his fingers through her hair and held her lips to his, their tongues dueling for superiority. Their bodies melded together and they pressed harder. Angel's other hand slid up Buffy's back and then back down to grasp her bottom. She jumped and he lifted her easily into his arms as she wrapped her legs around him. He turned her and slammed her against the door. Her hand shot up and slammed against the wall behind her as Angel's mouth moved down her neck and to her chest.

Both of them knew where this was going, but neither of them had the strength to stop it. Buffy slid her skirt higher up and moved her panties aside as Angel somehow managed to unzip his pants and free himself. Just before he entered her, there was a moment of hesitation. They looked at each other, knowing full well that they shouldn't go there. It was too dangerous. Angelus would be back and Buffy wouldn't be able to kill him. Then he slid into her. They didn't care. Too much time had passed that their bodies desperately needed to make up. They couldn't stop. Not now.

It all felt like a dream. The sex was almost animalistic, but it was tender at the same time. Angel felt the need to wipe away the scent of any other males that had touched his Buffy and leave nothing but him there. But he didn't want to hurt her. And Buffy just wanted to feel him. All of him. Every last inch of him. She couldn't get enough of him. Damn the world. Damn everything but this time and this place and the sensations that coursed through her and electrified every nerve ending within her. Buffy and Angel needed each other to live. They were oxygen to each other. If that meant that they would be together as soulless creatures, then they didn't care. They would be together, one way or another.

Buffy cried out as she felt her body hum and shudder and respond to his thrusts, then she seemed to explode outward. Angel dropped to the beautiful Persian rug as he felt himself peak with her. They managed to work their clothes off of each other and Buffy grabbed the sheet from the bed. A fire started magically as they came a second time. They didn't stop. Not for hours. They didn't know how long they had, but they intended to use every second of it. When they came for the eleventh time, both of their bodies were too tired to go on. They wanted more, but they couldn't continue, so they laid in each others arms and waited for the inevitable.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Yes, your eyes do not decieve you sweethearts! It is an update in this story FINALLY! Inspiration hit as I was reading over it. Not to mention a little birdie reminded me that this story wasn't finished yet. Enjoy!

Chapter 6

Buffy sat up with a gasp and looked around the room. Angel wasn't next to her on the rug where they had fallen asleep tangled up in each other. As far as she could tell, he wasn't even in the room. Buffy started to panic. She felt like she couldn't breathe and that the entire place was pressing in on her, threatening to crush her to death. She tried to find her voice, but nothing came out. She was afraid to stand because she knew her legs wouldn't hold her up. Tears flowed freely down her face. She knew that if Angelus were to come in right now, she would be powerless to stop him. She would welcome the punishment he would surely give her. This was all her fault.

Buffy tried to lift the sheet to cover herself, but it felt like a thousand pounds and it fluttered out of her weak grasp. Scanning the room, she made sure Angel or Angelus wasn't there. He wasn't. Taking a slow, deep breath, Buffy struggled to regain some semblance of composure. She reached out her senses to see if she could feel him anywhere near. Just as her eyes drifted shut, the door opened and Angel came walking into the room. His eyes stopped on her as she stared wide eyed at him, waiting.

"You're awake." He said. All she could do was nod. "I was hoping you'd still be asleep."

"Why?" She choked.

"I wanted to surprise you." He took a step closer and she flinched. A look of pain crossed his beautiful, angelic features. "Buffy, it's me." She looked up at him. "I'm not him. I didn't change."

"Why?"

"I... I don't know." She flinched again when he started to move closer to her. "Buffy..."

"Why didn't you change?" Buffy's voice sounded small and faraway.

"Buffy, I don't know. I couldn't tell you." He kneeled down in front of her and gently lifted the sheet, covering her. "It's me." He stroked her face gently and she leaned into it for a moment, tears still falling. "Don't cry. I didn't want to scare you."

"Where did you go? Why did you leave?"

"I got you breakfast." He held out a brown bag. "They have a cafeteria here and it just happened to have big blueberry muffins and orange juice. Freshly squeezed."

Buffy pushed the bag away and stared at Angel. "I was so ready for you to be him."

"I was too." Angel cupped Buffy's cheek with his hand and kissed her gently. "But I'm here."

"What happens now?"

"Well, we go to that pre-ritual thing. It starts in half an hour."

"I meant with us."

"I know." He said gently. "After this is all over, we sit down and talk."

"Talking is something we don't do very well. We said everything there was to say a long time ago."

"I don't think we have. Otherwise, that wouldn't have happened last night." Angel gently lifted her to her feet, making sure the sheet still covered her. "Are you ok?"

Buffy shook her head as more tears fell down her cheeks. "I was so scared. I'm still scared."

Angel held her tightly. "Shh, you're ok. We're ok." He kissed her gently, stroking her cheek. "Don't cry."

"I'm sorry. I just didn't expect to wake up to this."

"Neither of us did."

There was a knock on the door. "Open up!" Spike called from the other side.

Angel walked over and opened the door enough for Spike to see just him. "We'll be down in a few minutes."

"Where's Buffy?"

"She just woke up. We'll meet you down there."

"Just woke up?" Spike sniffed and stared at Angel in horror. "What did you do?"

"Spike!"

Spike burst through the door, shoving Angel out of the way, and grabbed Buffy up. "Come on, pet. We gotta get you outta here."

"Spike!" Angel yelled again. "Damn it, what are you doing?"

"Saving the bird from you, ya soulless git!"

"Spike, I'm not Angelus." Angel moved in front of the door, blocking Spike's exit.

"Yeah, and I'm the Virgin Mary. Not bloody likely." He moved to dodge past Angel, but Buffy yanked free of him. "What's this, then?"

"Spike, he's not Angelus." Buffy said.

"But... you two..." Buffy nodded, making sure she was covered. "How? Did Willow..."

"We don't know." Angel said.

After a second, Spike's face went from shocked to outraged. "What the hell are you two thinking? We've got one mass murderer on the loose in here, where we can't get out of, might I remind you. Were you trying to set another on the prowl too?"

"We weren't thinking." Angel said.

"It just happened." Buffy said at the same time.

"You know, that's the reason you two can't keep your mitts off each other. You never bleedin' think! What if he had turned into Angelus? Everyone here would be dead, including yours truly, and the Slayer would be a Vampire-Vampire Slayer, not a smart combination there bright bulbs!"

"We know all of this Spike." Angel said, exasperated.

Spike shook his head and looked at Angel. "You know, I know she's pretty irresistible, mate. Been there, done that, no pun intended on that last part. But you've got to work on that control issue. You showed some control with Nina and..."

"Nina?" Buffy asked.

"His werewolf girl."

"Spike..." Angel warned.

"Nina? I thought..." Buffy paused. "You have a girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"They had breakfast." Spike said.

"Are you mental in some way?" Angel asked, spinning towards Spike.

"I don't believe in lying to her. She would've found out about Nina sooner or later."

"Why did you lie to me? I asked you... you said you didn't have anyone." Buffy said.

"Because I don't. She's not my girlfriend." Angel said, moving closer to Buffy. "She's just someone who I considered having a relationship with. Now that you're back..."

"Oh, what? She was going to be 'just the girl on the side'?"

"You know I would never do that to you."

"Did you plan this?" Buffy gestured to the carpet and herself.

"No!"

"Did you make some deal with Wolfram and Hart to... to bind your soul so you could feel less guilty for screwing random chicks and risking the safety of...

"No! Buffy, I don't know why I still have my soul. But I didn't make any other deals with Wolfram and Hart and..."

"Other deals?" Spike asked. "What other deals?"

"Stay out of this, Spike!" Angel growled dangerously. He turned back to Buffy. "I had no clue you were even coming to see me. How could I have planned this?"

"I don't know." Buffy said.

"Buffy, please..."

Willow walked in. "Oh my!"

"Welcome to the party, Red." Spike said.

"What's going on?" She looked at Buffy. "Are you... naked? Oh no..."

"We've covered this!" Angel said. "Would you people please leave so I can talk to Buffy alone?"

"I'm not sure I want to leave you alone with her." Spike said.

"I'm not going to hurt her."

"Sure."

"Spike, we should just go." Willow said. "It's just a pre-ritual. I'm sure nothing will happen tonight."

"No." Buffy said. "I'm going. I just need to get dressed. So, all of you... Please leave."

"Are you sure, cause..."

"Please just go." Willow glanced at Buffy and then pulled Spike out of the room. Angel still stood there. "That means you too, Angel."

"But..." Angel stopped when Buffy shot him a menacing glare. He turned slowly and walked out of the room. He shut the door behind him and leaned against the wall next to it.

"Angel..." Willow walked over to him. "It was the protection spell."

"What?"

"The protection spell that was placed on you here... It's keeping your soul intact." She paused, lowering her voice. "If you want... Angel, I could try binding your soul. I'm sure with all the resources here, I could probably find something." Angel looked up at her and she smiled slightly. "Angel, she's happiest with you. She didn't make the decision to take Dana from you. That was Giles. When she found out... She stopped talking to Giles for about a month."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"Because she was afraid that you hated her for it."

"I could never hate her."

"She knows that. But she's scared, Angel. Her and men... Well, they don't mesh. That's only cause she's so lost in you, she can't really see the men. That's why Riley left. She kept looking for you in him and obviously he wasn't you, so she gave up. And Spike... Well, that's obvious. He vampire, you vampire..." Angel shook his head. "You don't have to come tonight. Tell Buffy we'll see her later."

"Are you sure?"

"I've got Spike. Talk to her, Angel. I know you love her." Willow placed her hand on his cheek and nodded, turning and walking away with Spike in tow.

Angel waited and then opened the door. Buffy was just slipping on her shirt. "I thought I said..." She started. But Angel walked purposefully over to her, scooped her into his arms, and kissed her passionately. She gave in immidietly, clinging to him.

"Buffy, I love you and no one else." He whispered in her ear. "I want no one but you."  
"Me too, Angel. I love you. I want you." She clung to him desperately. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about all of it."

Angel pulled her even closer. "Buffy, make love to me."

She stopped. "What about the pre-ritual?"  
"Willow doesn't need us. She said..."

"What about your soul?"

"It's protected."

"What about after we leave?"  
"Willow said she was going to find a way to bind it." He didn't let her speak again, crushing his lips to hers.

* * *

Buffy lay in Angel's arms, completely content and satisfied. Except for... "Nina." Buffy said. "What is she to you?"

Angel looked down at her, gently stroking her back. "She's just a woman I saved. She was cute, but I don't feel about her the way I feel about you."

"But do you like her?"

"I did. But all thoughts of her dissipated when you walked through my office door."

"Really?" She wrapped her arms tighter around Angel and kissed his chest.  
He suddenly felt very, very guilty. "Buffy..." Angel paused.

"Mmm... Yeah?"

"When I get back to LA... When we get back... There's something... I have to do something."

Buffy looked up at him, confused but happy. "Ok. If it's propose, my answer's yes. You don't have to wait."

Angel sighed, sat up, and looked away from her at the empty fireplace. "There are... There are things that I have to do. Things that I've already set in motion that, uh..." He glanced at her confused face. "I know I've spent years fighting to get somewhere... to accomplish something... and now that I'm close to it... I don't like what I see, what I am."

Buffy touched his face. "You're a hero."

"Buffy, that word..."

"You're my hero." She said softly.

"I may not always be."

Buffy kissed Angel gently. "Angel, you could never not be a hero in my eyes." He didn't look at her. "Angel, talk to me." Still nothing. "Angel, if you're in trouble... Please tell me. I want to help you."

"I don't know if you can."

"Well, I can certainly try if you just tell me what's going on."

Deciding he could tell Buffy, he looked at her very seriously. "Have you heard of the Circle of the Black Thorn?"

"Sounds familiar."

"It's a group of very powerful demons. They have a lot of sway in the demon community."

"I'd have to talk to Giles. Why?"

"I'm trying to get them to notice me so I can... join their ranks."

Buffy's brow furrowed and she looked at him confused. "Why?"

"To destroy them."

"Oh."

"I took over Wolfram and Hart because I wanted to do good. Kill the best from the inside out. The Circle... it's my way of getting to the Senior Partners."  
"Angel, that's suicide!"

"I know." He looked away.

Buffy touched his cheek gently and forced him to look at her. "What can I do to help?"

"What?"

"Angel, I can't let you have all the fun."

"Buffy, it's too dangerous. I don't..."

"Uh, hi... I walked into the Hellmouth, which was full of Turok-Han by the way, with a group of about twnety-five POTENTIAL Slayers, a souled vampire, and a fellow Slayer. And I walked away from it."

He looked at her determined face. "Are you sure?"

"Angel, I'm with you till the end."

"Even if I do things that will probably hurt you."

"The only thing that could hurt me would be you walking away from me again. Anything else, I think I can handle."

Angel kissed her deeply yet gently. "I love you."

She touched his cheek, tracing the outline of his jaw with her index finger. "I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Willow watched as Buffy and Angel walked up to her and Spike hand-in-hand. They had obviously made up. "What's the what?" Buffy asked.

"That was the most boring thing I've ever been through." Spike said. "I'd much rather sit through _Les Mis_ again."  
"I thought it was exciting." Willow said. "I've never felt so jazzed before."

"So, nothing happened?" Angel asked.

"Nothing but some boring old mages sat around with their eyes closed for two hours while they glowed all different colors." Spike said. "The color thing was actually kind of neat for the first five minutes, but after that... I think having a meningful conversation with Harmony while I got my fangs pulled would be more fun."

"Ouch." Buffy said. "So, our killer has yet to strike again."

"He will." Angel said. "He has to. Buffy and I will patrol this place tonight. Spike, stay with Willow. She's got a lot of power and I still think she's a target."

"Haven't left her side yet." Spike said.

"I've noticed." Willow grumped. Then she brightened and looked at Buffy and Angel. "Are you two ok?"

"We're good." Buffy said.

Willow smiled. "Good. Come on, Spike. I need to get to the library and start researching."  
"Researching?" Spike asked, seemingly appalled. "What on earth could you be researching? I thought you left that to the Watcher."  
"Do you see a Watcher around here?"

"Point taken. Lead the way." Spike sighed and followed Willow.

"What IS she researching?" Buffy asked, watching them walk away.  
"A binding spell, probably." Angel answered.  
"Do you think it'll work?"

"It has to." He looked at her intently. "I don't think I could live without you and that's exactly what I'll have to do if she doesn't."

"Why?"

"Because I can't resist you anymore."

Buffy smiled seductively. "Really?"  
"I'm serious. The memories of you and me last night and today alone would drive me out of my mind. And I never want to let Angelus come back and hurt you."

She wrapped her arms tightly around him, laying her head on his chest. "The memories would drive me crazy too." She didn't want to add that she was prepared to join him in death if Angelus ever came back. If that was the only way to be with him, then so be it. But that wasn't happening now, so she pushed it from her mind. "So, patrolling?"

"Patrolling."

"Does that include the random make-out sessions too?"

"Only when no one's around."

* * *

"Why don't you just pop it out of thin air?" Spike asked. "You did ir to fix that Amy-rat."

"Spike, I think I have to make my own spell out of different ones this time." Willow said. "You and Angel are the only two vampires with souls, so there's not exactly a binding spell on a vampire's soul."

"Mine's bound to me."  
"That's because you had a demon do it. Angel's is a curse. I have to find a way to work around the curse." Willow paused. "Or work with it."

"What do you mean?"  
"Well, maybe I can tweak the restoration spell to include a binding spell."

"But you'd have to restore Angel's soul. He's already got it." Spike sent her a warning glare. "And you'd better not be thinking about letting Angelus out just to do this."

"That's last resort. No, I'm thinking more along the lines of figuring out which part of the spell was the part with the happiness clause in it, taking it out, tweaking it, and making it a binding spell."

"Like, instead of Angelus coming out with a moment of happiness with Buffy, that moment... anchors the soul instead?"

"Exactly!"

"That's... brilliant actually."

"The problem lies in finding out which part of the spell is the happiness clause. I don't think it's in the spell specifically. I could be wrong." She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the translation of the spell along with the Rumanian part.

_What was lost, shall be found._

_Not dead, but not of the living_

_Spirits of the interregnum I call_

_Let him know the pain of humanity_

_I call on you gods, do not ignore this supplication_

_It is written this power is my people's right to wield_

_Let this one know only pain _

_Restore to the corporal vessel that which separates us from beast _

_Let the orb be the vessel to carry his soul to him_

_Let it be so, now_

"Short spell for such a big outcome." Spike quipped. Willow shrugged and began studying it. "What about _Let this one know only pain_?"

"Could be. I don't know, though. There's nothing here about a moment of pure happiness taking his soul away."

"Well, I would say if he knew anything else BUT pain that would be his trigger."

"But Angel's known things other than just pain."

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, yes, you can know more than JUST pain, but it's still there. That pain never goes away." Willow watched Spike's face as his mind drifted and he lit up a cigarette. "The pain burrows into your mind permanently and you feel it in every fiber of your being. Every memory reminds you of what you were... before. A soul is just a soul, but it's who that soul was before it was lost is what counts."

"What do you mean?"

Spike took a second to inhale some smoke and blow it out away from Willow. "Well, just because you have a soul doesn't mean that you have much of a conscience, does it? Humans kill other humans on a daily basis, eh? All humans have souls."

"What does that say about Angel's soul?"

"Angel had a lot of guilt before he was a vampire. His dad was always down on him for his lifestyle, his mother tried to protect him from his father's wrath, and his beloved sister was always caught somewhere in the middle. S'why Angel drank so much and stayed out all night. He didn't want to go home and face the war zone because he wasn't everything his father expected him to be."

"And what was that?"

"A good future baron." Willow looked stunned. "You didn't know Angel was high society? Only reason Darla took notice of him in the first place was his money. She went after the richy-rich types for their money, but there was something about Angel... Maybe it was his rebellious nature... but it attracted her nonetheless and here we are today."

"How do you know all of this about Angel?"

"We've had a lot of time to talk over the centuries."

"And when Angel lost his soul…. He forgot all about that pain?"

"Yup. His moment with Buffy…. Can't be described as anything but pure love." Spike stubbed out his cigarette. "I hope you work this spell out, Red. As much as it pains me to say it, he and Buffy deserve that happiness."

"You really do love her, don't you?"

"So much it hurts sometimes. But I'll never be him. To her, I'm just a poor, love-sick substitute."

"What if I don't figure this spell out?"

Spike shook his head. "That's really something I don't want to think about for both our sakes. We have to live with the two of 'em after this is over with."

"Good point."

"So, let's get to it, shall we? What can I do to help?"

* * *

Buffy let out a sigh as she and Angel patrolled the grounds hand-in-hand. All was surprisingly quiet around the place. Willow was safely locked in a library with Spike guarding her, Ork was with three other mages discussing the ritual tomorrow night, and all the other mages were in their rooms resting up for the big show. A part of Buffy wished something would happen, but the other part of her wanted nothing more than to climb back into bed with Angel and enjoy what time they had together now. A part of her was terrified that Willow wouldn't be able to bind Angel's soul.

"Don't worry, Buffy. She's a powerful witch." Angel said, seemingly reading her mind.

"I know she is." Buffy said. "I'm just scared that I'm going to loose you."

"I'll still be around even if she doesn't figure it out."

"No you won't. You said it yourself: We can't resist each other. And after this is over... Well, the crazy, suicide mission you've planned for yourself might actually go off as planned."

"It's the first time I hope a plan doesn't turn out the way I plan it to. It didn't matter before. I had nothing to lose, really. But you walked back into my life."

"Truthfully, do you think you... we're going to die if that plan works?"

"Hey guys!" Spike called behind them.

Buffy turned and looked at Spike. "What are you doing?"

"Coming to walk with you."

"You're supposed to be watching Willow." Angel said.

"Yeah? Oh, she's fine. Asleep in her room."

"Asleep?" Buffy was confused. "She was jazzing towards the library with you not even fifteen minutes ago."

"Oh, yeah. Well, she's asleep now."

Angel shook his head. "She said she was going to work on that spell."

"What spell?"

"Did you hit your head?" Buffy asked. "Are you a bit concussed?"

"No. Why?"

"What's up with you? You've had mood swings and memory lapses since we got here."

"I have? Hmm... Must be this place messing with my head."

"You're head was already messed up before we got here." Angel said. "I doubt it could get any worse."

"Yeah. Me either."

Angel looked taken aback that Spike had agreed with his insult. "What?"

"I was agreeing with you."

"Since when do you do that?"

"Haven't I always?"

"All right, who are you and what have you done with Spike?" Buffy asked.

Spike looked around nervously, backing away. "I'm still Spike. You guys are just confusing me, that's all."

"Where did your accent go?" Angel asked.

"I'm going to find Willow."

"You said she was asleep."

"I know, but I still have to find her." Spike turned and dashed off.

"Wait!" Buffy called. Too late. Spike was gone. "What the hell was his problem?"

"That wasn't Spike." Angel said.

"What do you mean?"

"It didn't smell like it him, he was acting weird, he lost his accent for a second…. he didn't even know he was with Willow in the library."

"Our murderer?"

"Could be."

"Why would he... she... it be impersonating Spike?"

"To throw us off?"

"Off of their trail that we're not really clear on?"

"To keep us from getting clear on it."

"Ok, so... Who here can shape shift?"

"That's a question we need to pose to Willow."

"To the library it is then."

* * *

Willow and Spike both jumped as the door to the library banged open and Buffy and Angel strode in. "I figured you'd be here." Angel said to Spike.

"Haven't been anywhere else." Spike retorted.

"Well, you have actually." Buffy said.

"What do you mean, luv?"

"Will, who in this place can shape shift?"

"A lot of people." Willow said. "Why?"

"We just met Spike's doppelganger." Angel said.

"I have a…." Spike gasped dramatically. "I do not!"

"You do so." Buffy said. "He gave himself away too."

"How?" Willow asked.

"He had no clue that the real Spike was in here with you and he lost his accent."

"And he didn't smell like Spike." Angel said, smirking at the blonde vampire.

Spike started to retort, but Buffy cut him off. "I think I've ran into him before."

"Really?" Willow asked.

"Yeah. I was rushing to get away from Angel and I ran into Spike. He acted like he was all pissed at me for not seeing him."

"I didn't do that." Spike said.

"I think I have too. He found me and said he was looking for Buffy." Angel said, shuddering slightly. "He was nice to me. Should've figured it out then."

"I'd never be nice to you."

"I know."

"So, who could it be?" Buffy asked.

"Um…." Willow glanced at the spell she was working. "I'd have to compile a list of the mages with that power. It may take a while."

"Anybody pop into mind right now?"

"Only Ork and Jake."

Buffy's right eyebrow shot up. "Ork and Jake? Jake's on the list of most powerful mages in this place."

"What are you thinking?" Angel asked.

"Probably the same thing you are."

"That Jake may be our killer?" Buffy nodded.

"Why would you think that?" Willow asked.

"Well," Buffy said. "He's at the top. Once you're there, there's only one way left to go. Maybe those other four mages were catching up."

"You obviously haven't met Jake. He keeps to himself. He's a real sweetheart. He would never…."

"Will, think about it. It's always the quiet ones."

"But…." Willow sighed. "What are we gonna do?"

"We're gonna figure out if it's Jake." Angel said.

"What if it isn't though?"

"We're gonna use Jake as bait."

"Bait?"

Buffy and Angel nodded, glancing at each other before turning and heading out of the library. Willow sighed and tried going back to the spell, but her mind kept wandering to Jake. It did seem to point to him now. She sighed again, and opened the book she'd accidentally shut when Buffy and Angel had startled them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Buffy glanced around the huge room where the ritual would be taking place later that night. The ceiling was nothing but a gaping hole above her, showing the sunlit sky. The walls were lined with cushioned benches and the floor beneath her feet was a huge pentagram. She sighed and looked over at the shadows near the only entrance to the room.

"Do you think this it going to work?" She asked the shadows.

Angel moved a little further into the light, but not by much. He was afraid it would burn him. "It has to."

"Willow's still adamant that it's not Jake."

"Who else could it be?"

"Ork?"

Angel shook his head. "He's just the old demon who brought us here. He's not even in the top five."

"He is now." Buffy retorted. "Maybe that's what he was looking for."

Again, Angel shook his head. "I don't think so, Buffy."

"He can shape shift. He knows Spike well enough to badly imitate him. He knows us. He brought us here."

"But he also placed the protection spells on us to keep anything from happening."

"Like Angelus coming out?"

"Exactly." Angel paused. "Wait... Now I'm confused."

"See. You're starting to get my point here."

"No, I said I was confused."

"Exactly! We're always confused around each other. He distracted us with us! Maybe those pamphlets aren't as out of date as he says."  
"That doesn't make any sense, Buffy."

"Think about it. He brings us in to look like the big heroes who can't because we were too busy dealing with our baggage, everybody blames us for not catching the killer, and no one's looking at the guy that brought us here in the first place. And he waits to kill off the last guy because he knew we'd suspect Jake and try and set a trap for him. Willow's instincts are pretty good when it comes to good guys and bad guys. Well, excluding that time she dated a homicidal robot demon online."

Angel stared at her. "Are you sure about this?"

"We need to make it look like we've set a trap for Jake, but I think we need to fix it so it traps Ork. My gut's telling me it's him."

Angel felt the need to go to Buffy and wrap her in his arms, but he stopped himself. The sunlight still separated them. She noticed his hesitation and walked over to him, burying herself in his arms. Suddenly, she began to cry. "Buffy..."

"I'm sorry, I just miss Dawn." She tried to pull away, but Angel held her there tightly, knowing it wasn't just her sister that had upset her. Buffy buried herself further in his arms.

"I know."

"I'm scared that after this is over with... After we go back home..."

"Willow's working on it."

"I can't lose you again."

"What's your gut telling you?"

"I don't know. I can't hear it over my heart."

Angel chuckled to himself. "When it comes to you, I can't hear anything but my heart either."

* * *

Willow woke up in the library, her head resting on a book. Spike was sprawled on the couch across the room, a book covering his face. They had been so devoted to trying to find a way to bind Angel's soul that they had stayed up all night and fallen asleep in their books. She looked at the piece of paper she had been writing incantations on. For a moment, it looked like gibberish in her sleep-haze. It was different spells she'd written and random herbs and magickal elements to go along with them. She stared at it for another moment and then looked at Spike.

"Spike." She called.

"Drowning... Shoes... Damn Nike..." Spike muttered, rolling his head away from her under the book.

"Spike, wake up!" She flicked her fingers at him and he was tossed off the couch.

He looked up angrily at her. "I was awake."

Willow cocked her head at him and lifted an eyebrow. "Damn Nike?"

"Don't ask." Spike shook his head and stood up, looking around the room. "What time is it?"

She looked at the grandfather clock on the wall. "12:42." She paused, letting that sink in. "Oh Gosh!"

"What?"

"The ritual!"

"Isn't until sundown."  
"I have to start getting ready for it. There's a list of small, personal rituals they gave me that I have to do to prepare for the big ritual since it's my first time."

"What about Angel's soul?"

"It'll have to wait. Binding the fabric of reality is a little more important right now."

"What about me? What do I do?"

"You... I don't know."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Well, you can't be in the room with me when I do these spells."  
"Why? Is there nudity involved?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"I don't want to see your girly parts, anyway. No offense, Red. You're not my type."

"And you're not mine. In case you didn't get the memo, your manly parts don't turn me on."

"Well, I can't leave you."

"Then sit outside my door." Willow gathered up the books she'd been reading from and her notes and stuffed them in a bag she produced from thin air.  
"Can I steal my book too?"

"It's not stealing. We're allowed to take them out of the library. This isn't high school."

"Can I still call it stealing? I prefer the term a lot better than borrowing. Just sounds so... Nice."

Willow shook her head. "Whatever."

* * *

Buffy and Angel were back in their room, pacing the length of the floor. The ritual would begin in less than half an hour and so far, nothing had happened. Ork didn't suspect a thing. He assumed Jake was the one being set up tonight. Willow was still getting ready for the ritual and Spike still waited outside her door. He had gone through three packs of cigarettes and was working on his last pack, cursing himself for not bringing more.

The mages were starting to gather in the great room, waiting for the sun to set. The students couldn't participate in the ritual, so they weren't allowed into the great room. The only reason Buffy and Angel were allowed in was because people thought they were mages in training and that Willow was allowing them in on it. They didn't like it, but it was what was going to happen, so they didn't complain out loud.

Angel stopped pacing at the same moment Buffy did and they looked at each other. It was time to go. They had to draw out Ork early, before the ritual began. Buffy walked out first, staying a few steps ahead of Angel. She didn't look back at him. At the entrance to the great room, there was a minor delay because the mages were talking excitedly. Willow managed to catch up with Buffy and joined her in working their way through the crowd. She lost track of Angel, but it didn't matter. She knew he would show up later to play his part.

Without looking at Buffy, Willow telepathically said, _Look, Buffy, there's Ork over there by the other side of the pentagram._

Buffy watched out of the corner of her eyes as Ork moved in his place. He seemed to be looking for someone that he couldn't find. _I see him, Will. Where are you standing?_ Buffy felt a tug on her arm, but Willow hadn't touched her as she moved towards the right side of the pentagram. Buffy watched Willow walk away. She couldn't stand with her because she wasn't part of the ritual.

Back at the entrance, Angel shoved through the mages. The emitted small shouts of annoyance and anger, but they moved. He made it through the mages and searched the great room. When his eyes landed on Buffy, he growled and yelled, "You insane tramp!" All eyes flew to him. "What? You didn't think I would find out!" He marched across the room towards Buffy, who was now glaring back at him, and stopped dead in front of her. "You're unbelieveable!"

Buffy snorted and looked at him coldly. "Please, as if YOU could keep me satisfied."

Angel scoffed. "I gave you everything and you just throw it all away from HIM?"

"What can I say? He knows how to please a Slayer."

"I'm a hundred years older than him!"

"It's working against you, pops." Buffy didn't have to look around to know that all eyes were on the quarlling lovers. She kept a close eye on Ork in her periph while Angel kept Jake in his. They had planned this loud spat to draw attention to them, giving Ork or Jake the perfect opportunity to make their move.

Angel suddenly grabbed Buffy's shoulders roughly and jerked her towards him. "I should kill you for betraying me. I marked you."

"You can try." Buffy shoved him back and he came at her. They were making the scene bigger. She connected with Angel's jaw in a punch that sent him sprawling across the pentagram. She mentally apologized and then went after him as he leaped to his feet. Still keeping an eye on Ork, Buffy fought Angel. She didn't want to, but she really had no choice if they wanted this to work. And they couldn't hold any of their strength back. They fight between them lasted for all of two minutes before a few of the mages magickally pulled them apart.

Angel's eyes suddenly went wide. "Jake's gone!"

"What?" Buffy asked. The mages were angry with them, but they looked around in confusion at their words. "Where's Willow?" Buffy was starting to panic. "Angel, Willow's gone!"  
"Willow!" Angel yelled. He didn't get any response. Ork still stood where he had stood before, moving back an forth, looking anxious.

Buffy ignored him and closed her eyes, listening for Willow. They were still connected telepathically. She caught glimpses, but couldn't make out where she was. Jake had her, she knew that much. _Will, where is he taking you? Where are you at?_ She got a gnarled respose, but it was enough. _...Tower... West... Buffy!..._ Buffy grabbed the nearest mage. "Where's the West Tower?"

"West Tower?" The mage asked."Young lady, after the scene you just made with your friend here..."

"Where is it?" Buffy snapped.

"Follow me." The mage led them out of the great room. Buffy and Angel found Spike sprawled on the floor next to the entrance. All the mages had gone into the great room to see the commotion Buffy and Angel had caused.

Buffy grabbed Spike and hauled him to his feet. "Spike!" He didn't wake up. She created a flame in her hand and got it near Spike's face. That woke him up.  
"Willow!" Spike yelped.

"Come on." Buffy let Spike go and ran after Angel and the mage.

The mage led them to a door that led to a spiraling stone staircase. They could hear scuffs of feet far above and grunts coming from Willow. The mage pointed and then turned to leave. "Wait!" Angel called.

"I must return to the ritual. It starts soon." The mage walked away.

"Angel, come on!" Buffy said, already dashing up the stairs after Spike. They ran up and up, but it felt like they weren't getting anywhere. It also felt like they had been running for hours. After a few more stairs, Buffy started to get light headed. "Hey, the air... It's really... Thin." She gasped for breath and collapsed to the stairs. "Go on... I'll... catch... I'll... Go."

Angel hesitated, but Spike pulled him away and up the stairs. They ran up and up and up for what seemed like hours. Angel was getting frustrated and tired. "This staircase cannot be this tall. It's impossible."

"It's a glamour." Spike said, racing along behind Angel.

"And what about the thin air?"

"Part of the glamour, mate." Spike grabbed him. "Stop."

"But..."

"Grasp onto reality. You know this isn't real. We both do. Focus on that. Like the hallway." Angel sighed and closed his eyes. He thought about how tall the staircase should be and that they should be at the top by now. "Angel."

Angel opened his eyes to discover they were standing in front of a locked wooden door. Buffy came running up behind them, still slightly winded. "What happened?" She asked.

"Reality check." Angel said. He grasped the door handle and pushed with all his might. It didn't budge.

"Count of three?" Buffy asked. They all moved into position, Buffy said, "Three," and they all kicked together. The door flew off it's old hinges and landed with a loud bang at the feet of Jake. He was holding Willow down on an altar and trying to strap her down. She squirmed and tried to spit out the gag in her mouth, staring wide-eyed at Buffy, Angel, and Spike. They were on top of a crumbling tower. The wall with the doorway was the only thing left of it. The rest of the room was open to the outside world. The setting sun was behind them, behind the wall, casting long shadows and not posing a threat to the two vampires. "Hey!" Jake didn't bother looking up.

"I believe the lady was speaking to you." Spike said, grabbing Jake's shoulders. Jake flicked his wrist at Spike and he went flying back into the stairwell and down the stairs.

"That wasn't nice." Buffy lectured, grabbing Jake's wrists. He tried to flick at her, but she held his wrists so firm, they were starting to crack. "Give it up, Jake."

"It is the end, Slayer." Jake hissed. He spit something purple at her and it burned her shoulder like acid. Buffy yelled in surprise and pain, loosing her grip on Jake and grabbing her shoulder. When she looked at the wound though, there was nothing there. As she sat there in shock, Jake went back to the alter he had been tying Willow to and grabbed a ceremonial dagger. Angel pulled out a knife from his boot and threw it at Jake's back, but Jake deflected it without turning around. Willow let out a strangled cry as Jake brought the dagger close to her exposed stomach, preparing to carve. Buffy, being the closest, got over the lingering pain in her shoulder and launched herself at Jake. She tackled him in the knees and he fell at an odd angle, the dagger falling from his grasp and slicing open Buffy's left bicep. The blade burned with red energy from Buffy's powerful blood and the wound in Buffy's arm seemed to sizzle. Or at least that's how it felt to her. Jake tried to put up a fight against Buffy gripping his legs, but Angel scooped up his knife and stuck it in Jake's forehead.

Suddenly, Buffy wasn't holding onto anything. Jake had disappeared. "What the..." Angel looked at the clean blade in his hand and the empty space where Jake had been. "He was just..."

"And I was just holding him." Buffy got to her feet and grasped her arm. Her shoulder no longer hurt. She picked up the dagger and examined it. "This thing in magickal. It felt like white hot fire in my arm." Willow made annoyed grunts in their direction. "Oh!"

Angel untied Willow and helped her off the alter. "Are you ok?"

"Been better. What happened?" Willow asked.

"He disappeared." Buffy said.

"He should be dead."

"Guys!" Spike called from the stairwell.

They all ran to the stairs and met Spike near the bottom. They could hear shouts and screams coming from the great room. With Buffy leading the way, they headed back in that general direction. When they got there, mages were desperately trying to get out of the room. Buffy, Angel, Willow, and Spike waded into them, going against the flow of retreating mages. Angel was the first to make it inside, staying in the shadows, and he found Ork standing in the middle of the pentagram, crackling with deadly black fire. He shot black flames at some of the trapped mages and one caught on fire. Buffy made it in next just as the burning mage screamed his last. There were blacked spots on the floor with ashes and charred remains as the only sign a person had been standing there.

"I told you." Buffy said to Angel.

"Buffy, the sun!" Willow said. "We need to do the ritual!" She burst in next to Buffy with Spike not far behind her. Then she saw Ork and gasped. "I didn't know he could do that!"

"What?" Angel asked.

"_La Brûlure Noire_! Buffy, it burns you to death in seconds, but it feels like a millineum."

"Remind me not to get too close." Buffy said gravely.

"The end of the world is nigh! Choas will reign!" Ork bellowed.

"We've got to stop him." Angel said. He looked at Willow. "There's got to be something you can do."

Willow shook her head. Buffy grabbed Willow's shoulders and gently shook her. "Will, come on. You're the best. You can do it."

"But... He'll know. He'll kill me."

"Then I'll distract him." Buffy turned and headed towards Ork.

"Buffy, no!" Angel reached for her, but yanked his hand back into the shadows when he felt the burn on his hand.

Ork turned his head towards Buffy. "Ah, puny Slayer."

"Puny? Have I really lost that much weight?" Buffy looked offended, but she moved around Ork, turning him away from Willow.

"Your efforts are futile. The walls of reality are falling and this little convention of mages will make a wonderful sacrifice to the Old Ones. But you and your vampires... This will please them greatly."  
"Oh, cause my life's goal is to please Old Ones." Buffy realised how disturbing that image was, but she pushed it from her mind and glared at Ork. "You didn't get Willow, though. You don't have the powers you need."  
"I don't need that little witch." Ork spread his arms wide. "I have already succeeded. I have stopped the ritual."

"THAT was your plan?" Buffy glanced up. The sun was still there. There was still time.

"No, Slayer. There is no time."

Buffy's glance ticked towards Willow as Ork watched Buffy stand in front of the three frightened and trapped mages left in the room. Her hair was white and her eyes were glowing white as she whispered to herself. She said something to Angel and Spike and after a moment of hesitation, they stuck their hands out into the sunlight. After a few seconds of smoldering, their hands caught fire. Willow grabbed their other hands and the flames on Angel's and Spike's hands turned white. She looked at Ork and the flames lengthened from their hands to Ork's back. Ork turned and stared at Willow, the black flames on his arms stretching out to meet the white ones. The mages behind Buffy gasped in awe and watched just as she did. There was a battle between the flames and the white flames seemed to be loosing ground as Willow began to seriously tire.

Willow needed more power. Buffy turned to the mages. "Do something!" They seemed to stare in awe for a moment too long, then they snapped out of it and got to work. Hot pink energy stretched from their combined hands towards the white flames. The white flames flared suddenly and surged forward. Soon, they engulfed Ork instead of the black flames. Ork began to scream as he and the black flames were consumed and disappeared. Angel and Spike pulled their scorched hands back in, pressing them tightly to their chests. Willow collapsed suddenly, Spike and Angel jumping to try and catch her. Buffy rushed over to them and crouched on the floor, holding Willow's head in her lap. "Good job, Will."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Sorry it's so short. You'll know why soon.

Chapter 9

Buffy, Angel, and Spike stood with Willow in what was once Buffy and Angel's lavish room. The ritual had gone off without another hitch the night before and now everyone was preparing to leave.

"So, Ork killed Jake and paraded around as him?" Willow asked. "He felt real enough when he was holding me hostage."

"He was a powerful mage." Angel said.

"Thank the Goddess you and Buffy stopped him in time."

"Hey! I helped." Spike defended.

"You were falling down some stairs."

"I still rushed the guy!"

"I'm just glad Ork didn't succeed in destroying the world like he'd planned."

"I think we all are." Angel said.

Buffy looked out the window sadly. Night was falling outside and they would have to return to their world the same as they had left it. Willow noticed her friend's sad face. "Don't worry, Buffy. I'll find a way to finish the spell."

Buffy smiled forlornly. "Yeah." She nodded and hugged Willow. "I'll call you later, ok?"

"Tell Giles I'll be in England in a couple of days."

"Of course."

"Mind if I catch a ride back to LA?" Spike asked.

"Sure, as long as you don't smoke in the car." Angel said. "I hate that smell of cigarette smoke trapped in leather."

Spike grumbled. "Might as well walk it."

Buffy ignored them and walked out. They had a long trek ahead of them and she had a plane to catch in the morning. Angel and Spike followed behind her, not saying much. The car ride back was just as quiet. No one really had anything to say. They knew they couldn't be together and Spike knew he couldn't have Buffy.

Back at Wolfram and Hart, the day was just getting started. Apparently, only a day had gone by in their world, so no one knew they had been gone. Wesley was surprised to see Buffy and even more surprised by what had gone on the entire "day" Angel had been gone. After accepting the clothes Angel offered her and changing into them, Angel and Spike explained everything to Wesley, Gunn, Lorne, and Illyria while Buffy went into the conference room and called Dawn.

"Are you ok?" Dawn asked.

"I'm fine Dawn. I'll be home in the next day or so." Buffy said.

"You don't have to. You could stay out there and work things out with Angel. He loves you, Buffy."

"I know, but we just can't."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but I know it's the right thing to do."

Dawn sighed. "Ok. I gotta get to school. I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Ok. Bye Dawn." Buffy hung up and stared at her shoes for a moment. She felt Angel walk into the room and stand in the doorway. She looked up at him, but kept her face as blank as she could.

"Do you need a ride to the airport?" Angel asked quietly.

"No. I've got a rental parked in the visitor's parking garage."

"Oh."

After a long, awkward silence, Buffy pushed away from the table and stood up. "Well, my flight leaves in a couple of hours and I need to check in."

"Yeah."

She smiled quickly up at him. "Good luck."

He smiled back. "Thanks. I'm going to need it." Angel paused and let Buffy move past him towards the doors. "Buffy?"

"Yeah?" She turned and looked at him.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Trusting me to handle this on my own."

"Well, you agreed to be my second front, so it's the least I could do to get one ready for you. Just in case." She shrugged. "But I really don't think you're going to need it."

Angel chuckled. "Don't be so sure."

"Please. You're Angel. Failure isn't in your vocabulary." Without another look, Buffy turned and headed out into the lobby and out of Angel's life. He knew that even if he made it through his suicide mission, he wouldn't see her again. Not unless Willow found a way to bind his soul.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dawn and Buffy sat in their little caza in Italy almost a year after Buffy had returned. Angel hadn't needed a second front. He had managed to take out the Senior Partners. It had come at a price and Buffy had wanted to go to him, but she couldn't. Willow hadn't found a way to bind his soul. Buffy had moped around the entire year and finally, Dawn had gotten Buffy to open up and talk to her about what had happened so long ago and how she felt now.

"Buffy, you know that you don't always have to do the right thing. If you want Angel and you love him…."

"Dawn…. I can't. Ok, Angel and I can't be together. I did the right thing and walked away." Buffy said, not looking at Dawn.

"You know what? That's one thing you both were always good at: Walking away."

That made Buffy looked at her. "That hurts."

"Good! It's the truth. If it's something you can't handle, you just walk away. You know, I used to look up to you because I thought that there was nothing you couldn't face down. But now….. Buffy, you're not THE Slayer anymore. You're just A Slayer. The world doesn't depend on just you anymore."

"But Dawn, if Angel and I….."

"Then don't. You did it before. I know it was hard for you. I lived in the same house. But you still worked through it. And Willow is powerful. She'll find a way to bind Angel's soul."

"It's been a year. If she hasn't found it by now…."

"Doesn't mean anything except that she's still working on it and that means she'll find a way. She promised you."

"But even if she does…. I'm still human. I'm still going to die eventually and he'll go on living. I don't want him to feel so awful after I…." Buffy shook her head. "I can't put him through that."

"He'll go through it whether you're together or not." Dawn looked at Buffy, but her sister wouldn't meet her gaze. "You should have seen him when you died last time. No one could comfort him. He ran off to a monastery in Timbuktu or someplace. He loves you, Buffy. He loves you more than he loves anything else. He loves you so much he would walk out into the sun if you asked him to. No matter what, you two are connected. Even I can feel the connection there."

Buffy shook her head and stood up, walking out of the caza as she said, "I just can't, Dawn. You wouldn't understand." And then she shut the door behind her.

Dawn sighed and picked up the phone. She dialed Willow's number and waited. "It's not working." She said when she heard Willow's end connect.

"You can't convince her to go to him?" Willow said.

"No. She just makes excuses and then leaves."

"Well, the only way for the spell to work is if they…. You know…."

"Then we have to tell them."

"If they know, it won't work. Besides, you can't just say 'have sex' and expect them to. Talk about performance anxiety."  
Dawn laughed. "Then how are we going to get them together?" There was a long silence on the other end. "Willow?"

"I gotta go."

"Wait, Will….." The line went dead before she could get out the witch's name. "Whatever you're planning better work."

* * *

Willow floated around the decrepit Hyperion hotel. Angel hadn't bothered to keep it up since he was the only one who lived here now. Gunn, Spike, and Illyria hadn't made it out of the alley. Only Angel had. Willow felt awful for him and she felt even worse because he couldn't have the one thing that would make everything ok.

And then, as if that wasn't bad enough, she felt even worse about what she was about to do. How she had conjured up images so horrible, she would never know. But it had to be done to get Angel and Buffy back together. So, here Willow was, astral projecting into Angel's home (so he wouldn't know she was there) and sending him horrific nightmares of Buffy's impending doom. Sure, it wasn't true, but Willow knew that if Buffy was in that much danger, Angel would run to rescue her.

* * *

Angel slept fitfully, memories of that night in the ally haunting his sleep as well as his waking hours. He blamed himself for the last of his friends dieing. He shouldn't have asked them to risk their lives. And afterwards, he had wanted to go to Buffy and have her hold him and tell him everything would be ok, but he couldn't. His soul still had the loophole and he couldn't ask Buffy to drop everything for him.

Then, he felt peace. In his dreams, he saw Buffy's beautiful face smiling down at him. They stood on a beach, the sound of the waves lapping against the sand and going back out to the ocean brought even more serenity to the scene. He approached her, stretching out his arms to embrace her, but his arms wrapped around air.

'_Buffy?'_ Angel called, his voice echoing off of nothing. He turned around and instead of finding sand and a beach, he found a dark street in Rome. _'Buffy?'_ He called again. The ocean scene was still behind him and he didn't want to loose it, but he had to find Buffy. So, he began to walk through the abandoned city of Rome. He called out for her, but she didn't answer.

There was a scream from somewhere nearby and Angel began to run. He ran for all he was worth, just knowing that the scream belonged to Buffy. It felt like an eternity, but he finally rounded a corner and found a pack of demons circling a broken and severely bleeding Buffy. While the others circled her, one demon turned to look at him.

'_She is dead and there's nothing you can do.'_

Angel shook his head and watched Buffy for any signs of life. But there were none. _'Buffy!'_

The demon laughed. _'Soon, vampire. Soon she will die and our master will be free! It is written. Chaos lives!'_

Angel bolted upright in bed and looked around the dark room. He was alone as always, but the dream lingered in his mind. It was prophetic. He didn't know how he knew it, he just did. And he didn't question it. Without thinking another thing, he jumped out of bed and threw some clothes in a duffel bag. The next ship that left LA would have a stowaway onboard.

* * *

Buffy sat alone in her caza in Rome starting out at the beautiful cityscape outside her bay window. Willow had summoned Dawn to England for some vague reason and Dawn had left immediately, telling her to find a man. Buffy had given up on men a long time ago, though. After the ordeal at the mages convention and with Angel, she had completely given up. Buffy knew she was destined to be alone. It hurt, but she accepted it like everything else in her life.

She hadn't heard from Angel since she had left him at Wolfram and Hart. The demon, Lorne was his name, had come to her a few weeks later to tell her that Angel was still alive, but everyone else had died. Buffy asked if Lorne was going back to LA, but he said he was done with all of that and just wanted to disappear. But he felt like Buffy should know since Angel wouldn't pick up a phone and call her. Buffy's first instinct had been to leave Italy right then and go to him, but she had stopped herself.

That wasn't her place. She couldn't comfort him without it leading to more. They couldn't resist each other any longer and that pretty much doomed the world if they were to come together again. So, she chose to stay in Italy and watch after Dawn and try to move on. But she just couldn't and that left her wandering the caza or the streets of Rome in a state of depression. She had met a guy called The Immortal a few days after she got back to Italy, but she couldn't bring herself to work at the relationship and it had fallen apart less than a month after it had begun. That left her wondering if Angel was happy with Nina now.

Buffy shook her head and moved away from the window. She didn't want to entertain that thought anymore. It hurt too much. She started to go to her room to just lay down and sleep…. Maybe forever…. When a knock on the door stopped her. Something kept her from going to the door, though. She knew who was on the other side. The knock came again, even softer than before, and she took a step towards the door, staring at it, willing it to open by itself.

"I'm in a dream, that's all." Buffy said to herself. She pinched her arm and let out a cry. Suddenly, the door burst open and Angel rushed in, looking around for signs of trouble.

"Buffy!" He yelped.

"Angel…." Buffy breathed, not really believing he was here.

"What happened? I heard you cry out."

"I pinched myself." She said, feeling foolish for actually admitting it.

"You…. Why?"

Buffy couldn't answer. She was enamored with Angel's appearance. His hair was longer than she remembered it being and he had the shadow of a goatee. He was incredibly pale, even more so than usual and Buffy wondered if he'd stopped eating. His clothes clung to his chiseled muscles, which seemed to be a lot more pronounced than she remembered. Everything about him was different except for the wave of sadness that seemed to accompany him. She could see it in his eyes. The hurt and the pain and the agony and…. The loneliness. God, she felt that last part just as much as he did.

"Are you ok?" Angel asked, wanting to move closer, but keeping his distance.

Buffy shook her head and stared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Something's wrong. You're in trouble."

"I'm fine."

"No. I had a dream about you. These demons…. They're going to sacrifice you their master."

Buffy was confused. "No, Angel. I'm fine. There are no demons that are after me."

"No. I dreamt it."

Buffy paused. "How did you get in here without an invitation?"

Angel glanced at the door. "I was here before."

"When?"

"Andrew let me in. It was about a week after…. Spike and I were here to get the head of this demon to save LA. I came by because I heard you were dating The Immortal." Angel stopped. "He's not here, is he?"

Buffy shook her head. "We're not together. I don't know where he is."

This time neither one of them spoke or moved. They just stood there, staring at the other. It was Angel who broke the silence. "You look…."  
"Don't go there." Buffy regretted saying the words so harshly. "Angel, we can't. Please don't look at me like that."

Angel looked away. "I'm sorry. I just…. I thought you were in danger."

"I'm always in danger."

"But…. This time is different."

"How?"

"I dreamed about you. And it was real."

"You don't have prophetic dreams."

"No, I had visions."

"Visions? Like Cordelia?"

Angel flinched at the mention of his ex…. Whatever she had been to him. He had loved her, but it had been a lie on her part. She had been controlled by Jasmine. His feelings for her hadn't changed, though…. Even after she had betrayed him with Connor and then been put into a coma. Then she had come back to him and gave him the visions before she died. And he knew that Cordelia and Buffy had been…. Sort of friends, but still having Buffy utter her name was like she was condemning him for having those feelings towards Cordelia.

Instead of saying that, he just nodded. "Yes. Like Cordelia."

"And you had a vision about me?" Angel nodded. "What happened?" Angel told her about the dream, in graphic detail, and Buffy shook her head. "That doesn't make any sense. Rome abandoned? That'll never happen. And you said the demons looked like tall blue furry things with horns? Like that monster in _Monsters Inc._?"

"In what?"

"A movie." Buffy went to a cabinet by her large TV and pulled out a DVD box. She showed it to Angel and there stood a demon from his dream.

"That's it! That's the demon."

"Doesn't exist." Buffy pointed to a spot on the box. "It's a Disney movie. Willow's favorite, to be exact."

"What do you mean?"

"Those two…. They planned this."

"I'm confused."

"Willow and Dawn have been talking secretly for the last couple of months. They think I don't know, but there's pretty much nothing that goes on in this caza that I don't know about. They've both been pushing me to go to see you for some reason or another." Buffy sighed. "I'm sorry, Angel, but there's no danger. Just a mischievous witch and a prying sister." Angel stared at her for a moment and then started to laugh. Buffy shook her head and chuckled to herself, but she couldn't bring herself to laugh. She hadn't laughed in a very, very long time. Her chuckles turned to sobs and tears fell down her cheeks. She suddenly felt everything she had pushed aside in the last year. The loneliness, the pain, the need…. Everything. And now that he was here….

"Buffy…." Angel whispered her named as if it was a prayer and went to her, wrapping her in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Angel. I wanted to come to you, I did, but I was scared…."

"I didn't come to you for the same reasons. It's not your fault."

"But you lost your friends. You were all alone. I should have…. I'm sorry."

Angel just held her to him. They both knew that it was too dangerous to be touching each other so intimately. And Angel really pushed it when he pressed his lips to her hair, breathing in her scent. Buffy allowed the indulgence for a moment before pushing away and retreating to her bay window seat. Angel walked over and sat down on the other side, facing her. He looked out at the city.

"You have a beautiful view." He said.

"That's why I picked it." Buffy said quietly. She stared out the window for a long moment and then looked at Angel. He was staring out the window lost in his thoughts. "I'm glad you're ok."

"I shouldn't have made it." Angel said quietly. "There were so many of them. Too many."

Buffy curled her legs underneath her. "But you did make it through."

"Gunn, he was pretty much gone before he started. The vampires had injured him. Then Spike got taken down and I thought he would be ok…. But I heard the sound. The sound of a vampire dusting. Then it was just me and Illyria fighting."

"What about Wesley?"

"He didn't even make it to the battle. Vail killed him."

"What happened to Illyria?"

"I didn't see. I just…. Killed. I fought for my life, and yours, and when it was over. When the last demon was running away from me…. I saw Illyria laying there, staring up at the sky. The sun was starting to come up. I wanted to stay and…. I don't know, take them somewhere safe so I could bury them later, but…."

"The sun was coming up. You had no choice."

"I considered staying there and letting the sun take me, but your voice echoed in my head. You told me that strong is fighting. You reminded me that it was the coward's way out and I needed to live." Buffy nodded, remembering the Christmas Angel had tried to kill himself. Angel smiled slightly at Buffy. "You saved me again."

"Good." Buffy smiled back at Angel.

"Something's different with you."

"I'm a year older."

"No. Not your age. You. What's happened over the last year?"

"Nothing. And I mean that. Absolutely nothing."

"Are you seeing anyone?"

Buffy shook her head. "No. There's no one who…."

"I understand."

"How's Nina?"

"I don't know. I sent her away before things got bad. I told her I would come to her, but I never did. She probably thinks I'm dead." Angel shrugged. "And I don't care."

"Where have you been staying? I mean, since you destroyed Wolfram and Hart and all…."

"The Hyperion."

"Oh."

"Maybe I should…." Angel started to get up, but Buffy stopped him.

"No. You can stay here. Dawn's in England. I'll sleep in her room. You can have my room."

"Buffy…."

"The sun's coming up soon." She pointed out the window at the sky that was starting to lighten with the sun's first rays.

"Oh."

"Come on. I'll show you where my room is." Buffy stood up and led Angel to her room. They waited a long, tense moment before Buffy backed out of the dark room and shut the door. She rushed into Dawn's room and laid in the bed, catching her breath.


	11. Chapter 11 NEW

Chapter 11

Buffy laid in Dawn's bed and stared at the ceiling. She had a poster above her bed of a really good band called Lacuna Coil. They were from Italy and Dawn had become obsessed with their music. But it wasn't the poster Buffy focused on. It was the bright sunlight streaming in Dawn's window. The girl loved the light where as Buffy loved the dark. That's why Buffy had given Angel her room, so he wouldn't fry.

Now Buffy couldn't sleep because that damn light was shining all over the room. Sighing, she slipped out of bed and headed into the living room, pulling the shades closed and laying down on the couch. She curled up and tried to sleep, but the living room was still too bright. The only room in the house that was dark was her room and she couldn't go in there. Grunting in frustration, she sat up and stared angrily at the window. As if the Powers were spiting her, or urging her into her room with Angel, the clouds shifted away from the sun and the room got brighter.

Buffy growled a curse at the sun and turned away from the window. She decided to make some hot tea to soothe her enough so that maybe she would fall asleep. She was standing in the kitchen waiting for the water to heat up when she heard a noise behind her. She turned to see Angel emerging from her room. He spotted her and walked to the kitchen entrance. "Hey." He said.

"Hey."

"You look exhausted."

Buffy shrugged. "I'll deal."

"What's wrong?" She shook her head. "I noticed your room's a lot darker than I remember. Is the light keeping you up?"

"No."

"Buffy, go ahead and sleep in your room. It's dark enough out here."

"Are you sure?"

"Come on." Angel walked over to her and lifted her into his arms.

"Angel…."

"Shh. It's ok." He carried her into her room and laid her in her bed. She was asleep before her head touched the pillow. Angel covered her up and then walked over to the corner of the room and sat down in the overstuffed recliner there. For some reason, he felt much better if he could watch over her. Even if Willow had sent that dream, he didn't want to take any chances.

* * *

When Buffy woke up, she found Angel asleep in the recliner across the room. She smiled fondly and then stopped herself. The clock said she'd been out almost ten hours. She sighed and threw the covers off of her. Quietly, she slipped out of the room and into the darkening living room. The sun was already starting to set outside. Buffy decided not to call Dawn since the little brat and Willow had planned this. Instead, she headed into the kitchen to get something to eat. Which was when she realized that she didn't have a lot of food and the food she did have wasn't something she wanted at the moment.

With another sigh, she headed over to the closet by the door and grabbed her jacket. She checked her clothes, jeans and a small T-shirt with the happy bunny saying 'Make the stupid people shut up'. _Good enough_. Buffy grabbed a pair of black ankle boots and was slipping them on when Angel came out of her room. "Buffy?" He saw her putting her shoes on. "Where are you going?"

"Grocery shopping. I'm hungry and there's nothing I want to eat."

"I'm going with you."

"Angel..."

"I don't care if it was Willow or not. I just want to be safe."

"What about the sun?"

"By the time you brush your hair and I get a little less wrinkled, it'll be low enough."

"I wasn't planning on brushing my hair." To make her point, she slipped a hair-tie off her wrist and pulled her long hair into a messy bun.

"Oh."

Buffy shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "If you want, I can wait."

"Are you sure?"

She shrugged. "Yeah."

* * *

Buffy sat on the other side of the counter watching Angel move about in the kitchen. He had decided to cook her dinner. Angel had never cooked for her before. It was…. Different. A nice and welcome change from having to make sure she and Dawn were fed every night. He hurried around the kitchen, keeping the pasta from over-cooking and the sauce from burning. There was fresh bread heating in the oven and shrimp sauteeing on a back burner.

"Need help?" Buffy asked.

Angel paused to look at her. "No, I'm ok. I've got this covered."

Buffy glanced at the bare, two-seater table. "I could set the table for us. Or would you like to cover that too?"

"Uh, no. You can knock yourself out on that one."

"Cool." Buffy hopped down from the counter and dodged Angel, collecting a couple of plates, some silverware, and two wineglasses. She arranged them on the table and brought out the nice napkins. After a minute, she decided the table still needed something. Glancing around the room, Buffy saw the one, silver candlestick she had managed to save of her mother's. It held a thin, vanilla scented candle on the fireplace mantle. She grabbed it and put it in the center of the table.

Just as she was lighting the wick, Angel came up behind her and grabbed the plates off the table. "It looks nice." He said as he headed back into the kitchen.

"Thanks." Buffy shook her head and went to the little wine refrigerator under the counter. She grabbed the wine she had come to love, Aldo Conterno, and opened up a new bottle of it, setting it on the table.

Angel walked out carrying two plates and balancing a basket of bread on his forearm. Buffy rushed over and grabbed the bread. "Thanks."

"I wasn't doing it to help you. I was saving the bread."

"Gee, thanks. I appreciate it."

"Your welcome."

Angel noticed the bottle of wine. "Planning on getting me drunk?"

"Nah. I just love this stuff."

"Booze-hound." Buffy just shrugged. "Well, here you are, signora." Angel held out her chair for her and allowed her to sit before he pushed it back in.

"Thank you. This looks really good."

"When in Rome..." Angel sat down and waited for Buffy to pick up her fork.

She didn't. "You've never cooked for me before."

"No."  
"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess the opportunity never came up. And then what happened with Angelus and afterwards... We just couldn't be together like that anymore. It would lead somewhere dangerous."

"And now?"

Angel shrugged. "I had an urge to cook." He smirked. "I make a mean breakfast."

"Not funny, Angel."

"Buffy, I'm trying to keep the mood light."

She sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just scared that this could lead to THAT and that would be a very bad thing."

"I know that. But I don't want to walk around here and mope. We're together. Can't we just be happy about that?"

"I wish we could, but one of us could accidentally drop our guard and then..." Buffy stopped herself and looked out the window at Rome.

Angel stood up and moved over to her. He took her hand and pulled her up out of her seat and into his arms. "Buffy, I'm not going to let my guard drop. I promise you I'm going to protect you, no matter what."

Buffy tried to pry herself from his arms, but she just couldn't do it. "Angel..." She sighed, breathing in his scent. She closed her eyes and allowed herself a few moments of bliss before he let her go and helped her back into her seat. The rest of dinner was quiet and afterwards, Angel suggested they go for a stroll through Rome.

They were about ten blocks away from the caza before Angel broke the silence. "So, do you like it here?"

"I love it here." Buffy answered. "I love the history. Besides, this place got a lot more interesting after I read _Angels and Demons_. I seriously thought it was a book about angels and demons that I could study and, you know, learn about new demons." She shrugged. "I was wrong."  
"It was a good book, though."

"You read it?"

Angel shrugged. "I liked _The Da Vinci Code_."

"Weren't you around when Da Vinci was?"

"No! He was around in the 1400s and 1500s!"

"I know. I just love getting a reaction out of you about your age. You'd think after 253 years of being a vampire with no reflection, you wouldn't be so vain."

"I'm not vain."

"You're vain. I bet if you had a mirror you were able to look in right now, you'd be trying to fix your hair."

Angel's hands flew to his hair. "Why? What's wrong with it?"

Buffy laughed. "See. Vain." She shook her head. "There's nothing wrong with it. It's fine."

He patted it a few times before deciding it was indeed ok. Angel looked up to discover that they had doubled back to Buffy's caza. He held the door for her and they headed back inside. After each of them slipped into lounge clothes, they settled on the seat of the bay window and looked out over the city. "So, what's your favorite part about Rome?" Angel asked.

Buffy smiled. "The Coliseum."

"I figured."

"Why?"

"Bloody battles, lots of ghosts... And you liked that movie _Gladiator_."

"Yeah, Russell Crowe was hot in that." Buffy sighed. "What's your favorite part about Rome?"

"Surprisingly, the Sistine Chapel."

"Why surprisingly?"

"It's a church."

"That doesn't surprise me at all. You have a thing for churches and nuns and things."

Angel shrugged. "Yeah."

"Angel…. Are you ok? I mean really…. How are you doing?"

Angel looked down at her, stopping in his tracks. His eyes darkened and seemed to become overly sad. "I'm…. It's hard." He looked away. "Most of the time I can't bring myself to get out of bed. I shouldn't have asked them to go through with it."

Buffy took his hand. "Angel, they wouldn't have let you go through with it alone. I wanted to be there, but... It was too dangerous. You know how we can get in those high-violence, extreme-danger situations. I have to confess... I didn't trust you to handle it on your own. I left because I was scared that we wouldn't make it to the big fight on the right side."  
"I know. I wanted you there so bad, but I knew that if you had been there... I would have spent my last free day with you."

"Your last free day?"

"I gave everyone the day off to spend however they liked since it would probably be their last."

Buffy squeezed his hand. "How did you spend your day?"  
Angel smiled faintly. "I spent about two hours sitting by the phone debating on whether to call you or not. Then I decided not to and I went and spent the rest of the day with my son."

"How is Connor?"

"He's... Connor. You know, he's unique. It's hard..."

"I know." Buffy patted his hand. "My mom could never quite describe me or Dawn, either."

Angel scooted closer. "Buffy…."

"Angel, don't…."

"Shut up." Angel grabbed her neck and pulled her lips to his. She didn't resist. She couldn't. After a long, slow, and deep kiss, Angel pulled away and looked at Buffy's still closed eyes. "That was…."

Buffy grabbed Angel tightly and buried herself in his arms, kissing him passionately. "I missed you so much!" She said between kisses.

Angel held her tightly to him, returning every kiss. "I missed you too. God, Buffy…. You feel…."

"We can't."

"I know." It didn't stop Angel from running his fingers gently across the small of her back. The contact sent shivers up her spine and then tremors through her body as his hand lightly moved up her back with feather touches.

"Angel..."

"Shh, I'm not going to lose control." He whispered in her ear. He just wanted this moment with her, touching her, holding her, loving and protecting her. He'd waited over a year to see her again.

Tears started streaming down Buffy's face as she clung to Angel. "I'm sorry about everything. I should've come when your friends died. I shouldn't have left you all alone. I just... I didn't know what would happen. I still don't, but I don't care anymore. All I know is I want you here with me. We'll find a way to make it work, right?" She looked at him. "Right?"

Angel nodded as his eyes misted over. "Yeah, baby, we'll make it work. I don't know how we will, but we will."

"The thought of you going back to LA by yourself..." Buffy shook her head. "You won't leave, will you?"

"No. I'll stay with you. Don't worry, Buffy."

She hugged him tightly and kissed the side of his face. "I love you."

"I love you." He kissed the scar on her neck... His scar... and pulled her tighter to him. She stayed on his lap, eventually falling asleep. Angel watched the city below them lighten with the coming dawn as he held Buffy in his arms. When he knew the sun would be too much for his vampiric skin to take, he gently picked Buffy up and carried her into her darkened room, placing her on the bed. She whimpered at the loss of contact. Angel smiled and walked around to the other side of the bed and slid down behind her, wrapping her in his arms. He didn't know how they were going to make it work. It was going to be hard and frustrating, but he wasn't afraid to try. In his heart and soul he knew that he and Buffy were meant for each other. His eyes drifted shut as he began to imagine the coming months... Even years.


End file.
